Hiccup and the Wizarding World - Vol 1: the Goblet of Fire
by Theguywholikestowrite
Summary: It was a normal summers night when it happened. On the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a crack through space-time opened and from it came out a Viking boy and a Night Fury. There, Hiccup is shocked to discover that he is in fact a wizard, that every magical child was raised up knowing his name and the sad truth of what happened to the dragons.
1. That Wizard, Making an Entrance

**Hi there, this is my first ever fan fiction; I hope to create future fan fictions that are of better quality. I will accept criticism but only the beneficial type that helps me to improve my writing; I will NOT pay ANY attention to any hate-filled comments. **

**This was inspired by another fan fiction about Hiccup ending up in Hogwarts, however, that version lacked quite a bit of necessary detail and that caused me to write my version. This is NOT plagiarism; I am not passing off CottageCheese6535's fan fic 'You're a What?' I am simply using the idea of Hiccup attending Hogwarts as my base plan, the story will be quite different.**

**Now, without further ado, let's get into it. **

**Chapter 1: That Wizard, Making an Entrance**

It was a tranquil, warm summer night when it happened.

The midnight sky was speckled with countless stars, all of them shone their gentle, silvery light. The half-full or the half-empty moon illuminated the grounds, the Forest and the castle with its pale, bluish-silver glow. Not a trace or a wisp of cloud hung in the sky, nothing ready to intercept the moonlight nor the starlight. The fragrant, summer air was warm and it occupied any space it could reach. And there on the grounds, silhouetted against the moon's glow, strolled a man.

He had a most eccentric appearance: his smile-wrinkled face had a crooked nose (which looked like it had been broken twice) on the center of his face; behind the half-moon spectacles were electric blue eyes that were so bright, they looked like they were X-raying anything that their glaze landed on; his tall, thin frame was garbed with a long, bellowing, navy bed robe on top of a set of midnight-blue pajamas, speckled with miniature silver and gold stars and he had waist-length beard and hair, both colored a silvery-white.

Smelling the crisp, summer air and feeling its soothing warmth, Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) decided to take a healthful stroll on the grounds before turning in. He felt that that night's summer air was the warmest of that year's summer and he knew the reason why.

The Dementors were removed from their previous posts at the school boundary walls a few days ago; they were (and still are) the foulest creatures to ever exist in this universe. Dementors desire to consume positive emotions and memories, always leave a chilling wake of fear and despair in their path.

Dumbledore had always thought the Ministry's decision in allying with such creatures was foolish and terrible but he could do nothing more than voice his disdain and rejection. Dumbledore's repulsion and disgust for them had only increased after their unauthorized invasion of the Quidditch Pitch (which caused Harry Potter to nearly fall from a fatal height) as well as their unwarranted attempt at administering the Kiss on Harry.

Well, Dumbledore thought, best not to dwell in the past for too long. He refocused his attention to his surroundings and allowed them to occupy his senses and soothe him. This was the first truly quiet night as all of the students had departed for their homes that morning; it would be even more quiet the next day as the majority of the teaching faculty would be leaving, making the only occupants of the castle and its grounds its Headmaster, the Keeper of the Keys and Ground and Care of Magical Creatures Professor, (Rubeus Hagrid) and its caretaker, Argus Filch.

The subtle rumble, followed by loud footsteps, indicated to Dumbledore that Hagrid was approaching. Sure enough, just as the quaking footsteps just stopped behind former, a trumpeting voice inquired, "Yer all right, professor?" The voice issued from a giant of a man: his head and face was obscured by large quantities of bushy, tangled and untamed hair; beneath the jungle of hair lay two black eyes, glinting like beetles in the moonlight; his body was twice the height of a man, whilst having the width of three men; and he was clothed a humongous beaver-skin coat, pwhich hung over his massive nightgown.

"Oh yes, I am fine," replied Dumbledore graciously, "I just found that tonight's evening air particularly pleasant."

"Aye, I agree. Wit'out thos' ruddy Dementors swooping 'bout, the ev'ning air's bec'ming warm'r," Hagrid agreed.

Though he did not give any indication of it, Dumbledore knew that Hagrid was pondering about his brief, yet, traumatic experience in Azakaban. He knew that the conditions there were appalling and the Dementors' joy-sapping presence was enough to drive anyone crazy. "Indeed," said Dumbledore, "without them, I think this next school year will have the possibility of being quite entertaining." Hagrid puzzled over the Headmaster's choice of words, whilst the latter continued to smile serenely.

The Ministry had sent an owl to Dumbledore, informing him that the Departments of International Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament and should the Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and their respective Ministries send their agreements, Hogwarts would host the Tournament and house the Heads of the schools as well as their chosen selection of candidates for the title of Champion of their respective schools. Dumbledore didn't want to disappoint Hagrid should the Tournament be discontinued so he settled on keeping quiet and remain smiling.

"Well, I'm off ta bed, " Hagrid responded after a while, "Enjoy yer stroll, Professor."

"Thank you Hagrid," replied Dumbledore, as he gave Hagrid a courteous bow, "see you in the mor-"

The sudden halt surprised Hagrid and rendered him slightly speechless. Then he began to focus on his surroundings because something must have happened to have caused Dumbledore's attention to shift as well as stop mid-sentence. Then, Dumbledore's distracted gaze slowly moved away Hagrid and over his shoulder; slowly, his body also turned to follow his eyes, which had fixed themselves on a single point in the sky. Dumbledore took out his wand so quickly, that from Hagrid's perspective, it came from thin air into Dumbledore's hand.

He was about to ask him what was going when Dumbledore inquired, "Can you feel that Hagrid?" Hagrid was about to reply "What?" when he too felt it. The air was rippling with energy, which flowed around Hagrid like water over brooks. He flowed the streaming energy to its source and it originated from the exact point Dumbledore was transfixed at.

As both men stared, almost hypnotized, they saw that blazing white cracks began to grow, originating from that singular point in the sky. They grew like tree roots across the delicate glass pane of the heavens, threatening to shatter it. As they spread, the sky behind the spreading fracture began to distort, stretch, ripple and twist and as they did, the stars leaving gossamer wakes of light, connecting the fracture lines in a celestial web.

The commotion did not go unnoticed as multiple footsteps came running over to where Dumbledore and Hagrid were standing. At the front sprinted Minerva McGonagall, her tartan nightgown flapping behind (similar to the wings of an eagle), her tight bun loosely flopping up and down and her face bearing an anxious expression. Right behind her, (his jet-black night rode beating around him - making him ludicrously bat-like -, hook nosed, greasy haired and cold-eyes filled apprehension as they took in the scene) Severus Snape ran, his wand ready in his hand.

A little further away behind the two professors, another two of their colleagues followed. Pomona Sprout - whose hands, face and leaf-green nightgown were speckled with earth and dirt - flew across the grounds along with Filius Flitwick (who legs was so short it was a surprise to anyone who did not know him that he was capable of keeping up with the hurtling figures). The four professors had fear in their eyes but within them contain determination to help and to protect the school.

"What is going on, Dumbledore?" inquired McGonagall, as she approached the two men. "What is happening?"

"I don't know," replied Dumbledore, temporarily shifting his eyes at McGonagall before returning them to the abnormal phenomenon happening before him, "but get ready, the fracture looks like it is ready to blow."

Indeed, as the other professors were running to join Dumbledore and Hagrid, the fractures glowed even brighter and began to balloon towards its limit. McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Hagrid extracted their wands from their pockets (or sleeve in McGonagall's case) and raised them towards the fracture. They waited as the light intensified, the energy rushed faster and the space continued to bulge and distort.

"Where is it gone?" squeaked Flitwick.

Indeed, a split-second ago, the enormous web of fissures had continued to dominate the sky. Now, the ominous sight had vanished, sucked back into the single point in the heavens that the fissures had originated. Nothing was seemingly left in the sky. Except, for one thing.

A single circle, hanging in the sky, blacker than ebony.

From that, came the torrent.

Plumes of energy, beams of light, swaths of raw power flew from the hole, charging towards the group. All of them countered by combining their Shield Charms. The raw energy collided with the charms, creating a massive shockwave that caused each person in the group to fly a good 6 feet with their wands flung out of their hands (Flitwick flew 10 feet whilst Hagrid flew 3 feet).

They struggled to get to their feet as the flood continued to rage past; the spiraling energy did not continue to flood out at the same vicious velocity it did when it exploded out. The iridescent plumes of energy dissipated a few seconds after to exited the singular point. The professors regrouped and all of them took defensive stances with their wands retrieved and raised cautiously.

"What are going to do?" yelled Sprout, over the shrill whistle of the swirling energy.

"I'm not sure," answered Dumbledore, "but I think we should only let the energy glow out; if we attempt to bottle it, we cause a backlash that can cause unspeakable damage."

"And if anything else comes out?" inquired Snape.

"Deflect it or stop it," replied Dumbledore.

The other professors nodded their agreement and continued to observe the energy-expelling hole with great intent and focus. One minute passed. Then another. And then another. With each minute, the energy flow reduced, and reduced and reduced; until the energy only leaked off the edges of the black hole, a solar eclipse amongst the heaven of midnight.

"Is it over, Dumbledore?" inquired Flitwick.

Dumbledore turned to answer him, when an ear-splitting shriek from McGonagall rang though the night.

"LOOK OUT!"

Dumbledore twisted around in time to see an enormous ball of light hurtling towards him. As one, the professors whipped their wands (or umbrella in Hagrid's case) in the same motion; a giant gust of wind was summoned, which batted away the massive jet of light. It whizzed away towards the Forest, leaving a multicolored streak of light in its path; the ball of light dissipating as soon as it was above of the middle of the Forest.

Dumbledore wasn't sure.

Perhaps the light was playing tricks on his eyes. Perhaps, it was another creature (an owl or a Thestral) swooping amongst the charcoal canvas of the night. Perhaps, he was the only one who seemed to have seen it.

However, I thought he saw a large, midnight-black, bat-like shape falling into the Forest.

BANG!

The noise - which was followed by a bright flash of pure, white light - snapped Dumbledore's attention back to the origin of all this commotion. The light quickly faded and for a split second, everyone froze as they took in the sight before, which was by far the most peculiar sight they have seen that night.

A boy, unconscious, hanging against the ebony sky.

Then he started to fall.

Before anyone could exclaim or even raise their wands, Dumbledore's spell caught the boy before he fell a foot towards the ground. The limp form was then gently settled on the grass; the crowd then rushed to help him.

As they did so, they all shared a feeling that this would be the start of a new adventure.

**So, there you have it. The beginning of a new adventure for Hiccup. I hope I you like it. Thoughts? Please leave a review on what was good, any areas I could improve on and any suggestions for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know when I will release the next chapters as I have exams but I will try to release it as soon as possible. **

**Now, at the end of each chapter, a quote from the next chapter will be given; this one is given by the awesome Professor McGonagall…**

"**That's impossible."**

**Ooh, what is she talking about?**

**See ya soon.**


	2. That Wizard, Creating a Stir

**Hey, I am back. Thanks for the reviews and follow of my story. It encourages me, so thank you so much. I will warn you that the this chapter is long, as there is a large revelation in this chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Now, without further ado, let's begin.**

**Chapter 2: That Wizard, Creating a Stir**

Madam Pomfrey was feeling relaxed for the first time for a year. Everyone shared her feelings, all for the same reasons. The summer holidays have arrived; two whole months of relaxation with no tests, little homework and no classes. However, this year the summer air was even more inviting at Hogwarts for another reason.

The Dementors had been removed from the school boundaries.

The floating embodiments of fear, depression and trauma had been stationed at the school in order to prevent the escaped convict, Sirius Black, from breaking into the school and to quickly apprehend him. "Like that did any good," thought Poppy bitterly. Not only did they let Black escape three times (the third time he had been corned and was about to receive the dreaded Kiss) but they also greatly affected the student body.

Almost every week, some students have been brought to the hospital wing to receive a Soothing draught to enable them to cope with the chilling atmosphere that the Dementors always brought. Furthermore, two unwarranted invasions of the grounds caused Harry Potter (a student who always seemed to be a magnet for trouble) to stay for a few days in the hospital wing with every visit along with two other students on the second visit. In addition to that, the year before this year was filled with six horrifying incidents; four students have been Petrified along with Ms Norris and the Gryffindor Ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (or Nearly-Headless Nick).

Even without those incidents, the students take her granted. They perform stupid dares, jinx or hex each other, take improperly made potions or perform other idiotic things that land them in the hospital wing. Almost all of them voiced their complaints about the way she is treating them or about how long they had to stay. They were (from Poppy's perspective) extremely ungrateful to the fact that there was a highly qualified witch in the school curing them at all.

"Oh well," thought Poppy, "time to make the most of these two months."

Just as she turned towards her office, the doors banged open loudly.

As Poppy turned towards the double doors, two people behind a levitating stretcher were striding towards her. Severus Snape strode on the left side of the stretcher whilst Minerva McGonagall strode on the right side, her wand outstretched and clearly manoeuvring the stretcher. One quick glance told her that there was a boy laying unconscious on top of the stretcher. Of all the thoughts and questions that were battling to get out of her mouth (some being "What happened?"/ "Who is that?"/"Where did he come from?), one thought overpowered them all.

"Bring him to this bed."

Poppy indicated the bed directly to her left. The bed was directly beneath a window, so the spotlight from the half moon shone down on the unconscious form of the boy as he was laid on top of it; this helpfully highlighted his appearance so Poppy could examine him thoroughly: he was about the age of fourteen on further examination, which was a surprise, considering his frame matched that of a boy of twelve; his auburn hair was wild-looking and tousled-haired, with some of the tips singed; his light-green, long-sleeved woollen tunic was also singed and torn, revealing the numerous cuts, bruises and burns that patterned them; he wore a brown leather harness of sorts, which was blacken and burnt in places; the boy wore dark greyish-green pants, singed with holes that covered his-

With a yelp, Poppy jumped back, staring at the legs.

Correction; leg.

Whilst one of them ended with a brown fur boot with its tip burned away, exposing the burnt tips of the boy's toes, the other leg ended just below the knee. However, that wasn't the thing the disturbed Pomfrey, McGonagall or Snape. It was the shape of the leg. The shin just below the knee was stretched and twisted like softened rubber, ending in a tip and the surface of the twisted flesh had the sharp edges of a refined diamond.

Nobody had anything to say about the boy in front of them. Nobody was even breathing audibly, even as Pomfrey started walking around the bed, waving and flicking her wand above the boy. After a few minutes, she spoke but only to herself. "Dragon fire burns. Not as bad as it could have been. Only need the weaker solution." Pomfrey walked towards the medicine storage room, leaving the two professors in their thoughts.

Who is he? Where was he from? How did he get those dragon burns? What was that leather harness for? Is he a wizard? If not, how did he get into the school boundaries? How did he get that abnormal injury?

Before anymore questions could go though their minds, the hospital doors opened again and two people entered. Sprout and Flitwick were both carrying (or in the latter's case, levitating with his wand) a towering column of leather-bound, dusty, aged tomes that easily passed the tops of their heads. As they approached, Pomfrey conjured a table beside the lone occupied bed, where the grateful witch and wizard gently set down their books. On the spine of the tomes were things written like, 'Apparition & Disapparation: A History', 'Time-travelling: A Timely and Untimely History', 'Strangest Magical Injuries and Afflictions', and 'Suppressed Magic: the Untold Consequences'. Before Pomfrey could pose her question, Sprout answered it.

"The Headmaster has instructed us to find books on the specified topics he requested and to bring them to the hospital wing, Poppy."

"I wonder why Dumbledore asked us to bring this many books about these certain subjects," pondered Flitwick out loud.

"Perhaps he will answer that when he arrives," responded Sprout.

"Where is the Headmaster?" inquired Pomfrey.

"On the grounds, examining it. He should be coming in any minute now," answered Flitwick.

Sure enough, through the ajar doors, a tall, thin, silvery-white hair and bearded, blue clothed figure came walking towards the hospital wing. Five pairs of eyes watched Dumbledore intently as he strode to the bed and stood still at the foot of it, staring at the boy through his half-moon glasses. Absolute silence filled the next few minutes slowly and thickly, like cold custard, until Pomfrey broke it.

"What exactly happened?"

Dumbledore took awhile to respond to this question; when he did, his voice was barely a whisper as he described the scene he and the other professors witnessed: the strange fracturing, the enormous burst of swirling energy and the sudden appearance of the boy in the bed before them (though the pure silence, the words carried quickly and loudly).

"How did the boy manage to get inside the school boundaries?" whispered Pomfrey, voicing the central question that was on everyone's mind. Dumbledore closed his eyes as if he was in pain as he answered everyone's question.

"This may sound absurd but this is the only theory that I think answers many of the questions that we all have."

"Well, what is it?" everyone asked.

Dumbledore sighed as he raised his head and said, "He simultaneously Apparated and time-travelled here."

They all blinked at him in disbelief, a few seconds drifted silently by like a leaf in the wind before they responded.

"What?" they all muttered softly.

"He simultaneously Apparated and time-travelled here," Dumbledore repeated, opening his eyes as they focused on the boy again.

Silence hung among them like a thick fog as their thoughts became obscured by feelings and thoughts of perplexity and incredulity.

"Albus."

The silence was killed by McGonagall, as she spoke, disbelief carved into her every facial feature.

"That's impossible."

Dumbledore's face rose from his fixed gaze at bed's occupant. His face held a grim expression as his graze fixed on the window directly above the bed.

"Albus, what are you saying? How do you know that this boy was able to time-travel as well as Apparate here?" McGonagall asked, "those things should be impossible for a mere child."

"I knew he was able to Apparate here because when I examined the grounds, I discovered that the Anti-Apparition Ward has been disabled."

"WHAT!?"

They all shouted loudly, expressing their enormous horror and astonishment; even Madam Pomfrey exclaimed in shock and did not reprimand her fellow staff members (even though she were famous for punishing anyone for being too audible; she would cast the Silencing Charm on students who constantly disrupted the silence).

"How could he be able to do that!?" exclaimed Snape.

"It is possible to break down the ward, although, an inconceivably enormous amount of energy is necessary to do so," said Dumbledore.

"And where would he get such power to break down a ward that can only be dispelled by you? And even if he did, how would he be able to time-travel as well?" enquired Snape.

"I don't know how he was able to time travel but that is the only thing that makes sense. We never heard of this boy before and we would have as the Book of Attendance and the Quill of Acceptance would have recorded his name. Also, his clothes are another piece of evidence. This type of clothing was is not in trend with neither Muggles or wizards and witches; it is typical clothing of the Dark Ages. Also, it is not a costume as the fabric is comfortable, which means that these are day clothes. And it makes sense about how and why this boy would have gotten the power to time travel and disable the Anti-Apparition Ward.

"He lived in a period of time where witchcraft would have been punishable by death and might have been raised in an anti-witchcraft household. So, in an attempt to preserve his life, he suppressed his magic from an early age. Thus, when he was cornered or reached his limit, the magic erupted out of him and forced him to Apparate and time travel here. The power that was bottled up must be strong enough to overcome the enchantment on the castle and the grounds.

"Furthermore, his leg provides indisputable proof; the injury shows obvious signs of temporal distortion, a horrible side effect of ill-prepared time travelling. I am not an expert in Time manipulation but the symptoms point to nothing else."

Another suffocating silence again filled the room. It was then cracked open by the barely audible whisper, which issued from Flitwick.

"It is nothing short of a miracle that this boy was only injured on his leg."

"Yes, it was probably sheer luck that his leg was the only area of his area that suffered any major negative effects," lamented Dumbledore, "he must have Splinched his leg then the time-fracturing warped his leg."

"I'm not sure I could heal that leg completely."

Everyone turned towards Madam Pomfrey; her face was pale from exhaustion from staying up so long and from the relentless flow of startling discoveries. Even so, she was still determined to heal the boy as best as she can and it was evident in her eyes and in her tone of voice.

"But, I am determined to give it a try."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said, bowing his head in her direction. Turning away from her to address the rest of the staff, he said, "We have seen the raw power that this boy contains in his body. He was able to disable the Anti-Apparition Ward and travel through time, and in doing so, has sustained a serious injury in his left leg that might not be restored completely (here Dumbledore gestured the boy's injury). If the boy continues to suppress in magic, the consequences can be unbelievable." Dumbledore paused for the slightest second as two scenes came in front of his thoughts: his mother in a coffin, killed by a magical explosion, caused by his sister's rages; and his sister, laying blank-eyed on the floor, dead after all the care their mother had provided her.

"Hence," Dumbledore swiftly continued, after he composed himself, "I have come to the conclusion that we must train the boy as soon as he has regained his strength so that no accidental harm can be inflicted. This means that we must train him in the usage of wands during the summer so that he may have means of channelling and controlling his magic."

Yet again, silence fell amongst them like a fog as they took in Dumbledore's words. He continued on.

"Now, I completely understand if you decide to not to teach this boy. Teaching a student magic over the summer is not only against Hogwarts protocols but also against Ministry protocols. You may continue to prepare your belongings tonight so that you may-"

"Albus."

Dumbledore peered at McGonagall though his half-moon glasses; the other professors also stared at McGonagall. Never would they have dreamed that McGonagall (a loyal and devoted friend of Dumbledore) would ever have the nerve to interrupt him just as she did then.

"You don't need to say that. I am not abandoning this child who needs as much help as he needs, nor will do so in the future. I shall assist you in every endeavour you take, no matter what it is."

After a short pause, the other professors joined in voicing their agreement with Dumbledore's proposal.

"Well spoken Minerva. I too, will assist you Dumbledore!" squeaked tiny Flitwick.

"You can count me in as well," said Sprout determinedly.

"I may as well help you Headmaster, as everyone seems eager to follow you," said Snape tiredly, rolling his eyes.

Appreciation and joy swelled in Dumbledore as he heard their encouragement and words of loyalty, and from those emotions; he knew that all of them, even Snape, was willing to help him. Despite the peculiarity of the night's events and the uncertainties that would follow, they were still willing to follow by his side, all to help a strange boy in anyway they could. Bowing down his head to show his gratitude, Dumbledore said "Thank you for agreeing to train this boy. It will mean a lot to him once he realises the stakes that it entails. However, we currently have a more pressing situation on our hands. The temporal-distortion of the boy's leg will be the most difficult part we have to heal. We need to support Poppy by researching any pieces of information in the books I have requested to be brought along that could aid in the restoration the leg back to its optimal state."

Though they were thoroughly exhausted physically from staying up so late and mentally from the onslaught of startling discoveries that was flooded their minds, all of them (McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout) wasted no time flicking their wands and Summoning a tome each. Dumbledore then turned to Pomfrey; she was busy dabbed two types of ointment on the boy's burns, cuts and bruises (a pale orange ointment for the burns and a lilac gel for the various cuts and bruises).

"Poppy, how long must he stay under?" enquired Dumbledore.

"In my opinion, it's best if we leave him unconscious for a few days or even a weekĺP," responded Pomfrey.

"Then, we must provided physical and emotional support," Dumbledore continued, "Not only has he lost his leg, which by itself requires huge adjustments, but now he is in an unfamiliar world where everything he once knew is gone and where everything is different. He will be scared, frightened and overwhelmed. Therefore, may I request that you continue to contribute to the physical rehabilitation of the boy, though, should you have any other plans, I won't stop you."

"Well, it's supposed to be my job to fix young people up," responded Pomfrey with a mocking smile. Mocking or not, Dumbledore appreciated her help.

"Now I must assist with the others in their research." With a snap of his fingers, a book flew towards Dumbledore, which he caught with the hand he used to Summon it and he began to quickly riffle through.

"HEADMASTER!"

A sudden scream caused nearly everyone to drop the books they were holding. "What now?!" Madam pomfrey asked exasperated, conjuring a pair of earmuffs that glided and fit themselves snuggly around the boy's ears. Dumbledore (being the only one who merely jumped at the sound and did not relinquish his grip on his book) turned his gaze towards the source of the unexpected shriek whilst the other professors stooped down to collect their fallen tomes (with the exception of Flitwick - who was hopping around the spot - muttering a selection of colourful words as quietly as he could, due to the fact that the enormous tome he had supported with his wand had fallen on his foot.)

The sound had come from a painting. It was framed with a gorgeously-carved, wooden frame and it captured a scenic scene of a beach, sporting deep, clear, sapphire seas; pristine, azure, blue skies with swathes of pure white clouds hovering amongst the sky; and eggshell-hued sands which faded into the sea, all brought to life in oil paint. The person in the painting was an ancient witch with long silver ringlets under a black, wide-brimmed, pointed hat.

The painting would have been completely ordinary were it not for the fact that the contents of the portrait were moving; foamy surf glided up the beach, the fluffy clouds floated lazily around the scene and the witch was moving. She was red-faced and sweaty, her hat was askew and her hair was wind-swept; it was clear that she sprinted a long distance quickly. Furthemore, an aroma of salty brine, the panting and wheezing of the witch and the swash of the waves all emanated from the painting .

"Dilys, what is it?" Dumbledore inquired.

"H-headma-maaster," Dilys panted, "a mes-ssaage from Haag-riid. Heee ha-as found the thii-ing thaaat ca-ame out o-of the fiisssure aand he iiss bringiing it to the hos-pital ward."

"Something else managed to get inside the school boundaries?!" exclaimed McGonagall.

"What else did he say?" posed Dumbledore.

"He said," Dilys said gaining her breath back steadily, "do not do anything that may threaten him." With that, Dilys promptly stumbled out of the painting to get some well-deserved rest, leaving the group in their thoughts yet again.

Soon, the ground began quaking, indicated to them that Hagrid was coming. All of (even Madam Pomfrey, who hastened to deposit the ointments she had been applying on the boy) stood side by side with their hands clutched on their unraised wands, facing the door. The quaking grew louder and closer until the ward doors burst open. Hagrid came in looking quite flustered; after a slight paused, he told them, "Don't do anything that may threaten him," and he stepped sideways to reveal what was behind him.

"Hagrid, what are you-" began McGonagall but as Hagrid revealed what was behind him, she gasped. She wasn't the only one who gasped, everyone gasped in horror (except Dumbledore, though his face was now craved with horror and surprise).

A dragon.

Not just any dragon, one of the rarest, the most powerful, the most famous. They all recognised the obsidian scales that covered its sinewy, muscular body; its bat-like wings that were larger than its body, resembling it to a small plane; its ebony spines, shaped like shark fins, that lined its back and tail in two ordered lines and its eyes, its piercing eyes of the brightest emerald with vertical cat-like slits for pupils.

A Night Fury.

**Kii-yah, Toothless is here. Oh, words cannot express how much I love him. What do you think of this chapter? I thought it was good to add a bit of perspective on Madam Pomfrey as she had to deal with a whole lot of crap as the Hogwarts matron and is an unsung hero.**

**Also, do you like my version about how Hiccup came to Hogwarts? I thought that the defect Portkey version was over done; I thought this made much more sense to me.**

**Now, a quote from the next chapter and this one's from: Hagrid.**

**"Ar' yer looking for the boy?"**

**Well, that's all from this week, see ya next week (hopefully).**


	3. That Night Fury, Panicking

**I am so, so, so sorry. **

**I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update last week or yesterday. I had restarted doing my GCSEs and had to revise a whole lot. Don't worry, the next chapter will be released next week. Also, sorry for changing the second chapter's end quote twice, I posted an old draft of the chapter and I didn't realize until a week after and even after that I got the teaser quote wrong. This is my first fanfic and I will create mistakes so please don't hate me.**

**FYI, I will be moving the release date of my this Book's chapters to Friday; don't expect them on Thursdays anymore. **

**Now with that out of the way, let's begin.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: That Night Fury, Panicking**

It hurts.

The fall was bad, every muscle in his body ached and pain shot through his body at the slightest twitch. His head ached from the blow it sustained from the fall as well as from the awful sensations he was feeling all over his body. He couldn't even opened his eyes. He couldn't care less.

At least his human was safe.

As time passed, the pain and the aching subsided and as the pain began to vanish, he allowed his other senses to explore his surroundings. His nostrils found the smell of pine leaves and earthy ground, his ears found the sounds of gently rustle of leaves on a breeze, his scales told him that he was lying on a bed of grass. Maybe he back in the grove that he lived where his human visited him every day. He loved his human; the human fed him when he wasn't able to hunt the fish in the cove but he did even more than that.

He gave him his life and his fin back.

The same boy, who took him out of the sky (not only that night but possibly forever) and was about to take his life, spared him and gave him his ability of flight again. The dragon knew that sparing a dragon's life, much less harbour and help a dragon was borderline suicide. But the bond, the connection between the two was near indestructible and it was forged from the first time they met, the first time they made eye contact. The dragon saw himself inside the boy's eyes, saw his own fear reflected in those leaf-green eyes. And he knew something else.

He knew that the boy saw himself in the dragon's eyes.

The dragon felt that Hiccup was a part of his heart, an irreplaceable part of his heart. He gave him back the ability to fly and in exchange, the dragon gave him the experience of flying. Oh, what an experience it is! To be free, to be untethered to the ground, to feel the air swirl around him. Flying defied a usual death sentence. Toothless loved the exhilaration of flying and he could also tell that the boy did too. He wanted to share this world with the boy; if he was given the choice of flying by himself or flying only with hiccup, Toothless would choose the latter.

The ache in his head weakened just enough to allow him to opened his eyes. The images he saw were blurred and fuzzy and he blinked multiple times to get rid of the fuzz. The pictures slowly became more clearer with each blink. The surrounding area was filled with trees and Toothless raised his head slowly to see the half moon shine its light blue light all over the clearing. Toothless knew that this wasn't the cove; there was not pond around him and the trees was on the same level as he was, not on a wall of stones that enclosed him. It was then did he take note of the man in front of him.

At first, the dragon thought it was his human's father from the size of the man and from the size of the beard. But as he examined the man further, he concluded that this man was definitely not his human's father. If he could call the man in front of him a man. He was enormous, humongous and gigantic; his human's father was massive, but this man was three times the width of him and twice the height. His face was obscured by large quantities of bushy, dark-brown hair, where black, beetle eyes were can only be barely seen. The giant reached out his hand and Toothless stumbled away when something made him stop, something that made his heart freeze, something that made all the pain vanish and replace it with pure panic.

His human was missing from between his legs.

Toothless rushed to his feet only to collapse, weakened. The sudden rise had sapped the dragon's strength and caused lights to pop in front of his eyes and nausea and light-headedness to fill his head. Panting heavily, he tried to gather his thoughts. Where was his human? He can't have dropped him, he wrapped his wings around the boy to save him from the flames. He was unconscious. Yes, he could have dropped Hiccup whilst he was unconscious. He got, this time slowly, and began to sniff around, searching for a scent. He circled around the area thrice, becoming more agitated with every repeat, and found nothing! Nothing! The only scent of his human he can detect was from his saddle and that was choked out by the smell of charred leather and smoke.

He then began combing the ground for any footprints but the only disturbed ground that he could find was caused by his own feet; all the while Toothless remained oblivious to the giant, who was confused at the dragon's actions. Not giving up, Toothless fired six purple flares. The flares burst on the trees, leaving a slight area of partially scorched tree bark. The boom echoed amongst the trees, the sound returning to the dragon and providing him a mental picture. He did not notice that his sixth shot nearly missed the giant, who had managed to duck just in time to avoid the harmless jet of light. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. He fired again and again and again until he ran out of shots. Every single shot brought him no news of his human's location.

Toothless began pacing around the spot, full of anxiety and panic. What happened to his human? Where is he? What if he is hurt? He needed to get to him. But he had no slight idea where Hiccup was; every method of tracking yielding absolutely no results. Dejected and empty of hope and energy, Toothless collapsed; he had exhausted his energy, he had exhausted his number of shots... he had exhausted his heart from worry. He had failed Hiccup. Tiredness crept up on his eyes and was poised to fall into the empty void of sleep.

SNAP!

Toothless' senses snapped him out of his sleep-deprived demeanour as his ears directed his head towards the source of the sound. The giant had accidentally snapped a slightly charred branch. Toothless had clean forgotten about the giant's presence; his alarm and horror of losing Hiccup had thoroughly eclipsed it.

The giant again attempted to approach him. Despite his muscles screaming in agony and fatigue, Toothless resumed a defensive stance; revealing his razor, white teeth, he gave a low snarl, telling the giant to back off. Toothless didn't like the pink, flowery umbrella that was now in the giant's hand; from the way the giant was holding it, Toothless suspected it was a weapon (though he wasn't sure on how it worked). The giant quickly got the message and ceased his approach. They stood like this for a few moments, a few feet separating the black eyes from the green ones. Then, the giant broke away his gaze first. He began muttering to himself (with his grip on the umbrella tightening) and shaking his head, with his forehead creased in concentration, as if he was solving a difficult puzzle.

After a few moments of this, Toothless decided that this man was no threat, as he had plenty of time to incapacitate him in anyway. Abandoning his stance, the dragon flopped onto the ground, his heart aching for rest, and was prepared to let sleep overtake him again when the giant spoke.

"Ar' yer looking for the boy?"

At the sound of the word 'boy', Toothless' eyes opened (the pupils within them dilating) and his ears perked up, to make sure that he was hearing the giant properly. "Ar' yer looking for the boy?" repeated the giant. Toothless' head rose up and swivelled towards the giant. The dragon's emerald eyes observed the giant's black ones and saw that those eyes were filled with earth, kindness and compassion. He knew then that this giant did not hurt his human and that he genuinely wanted to help Toothless. With that, the dragon nodded his head. The giant's face became filled with delight as he eagerly said, "Do yer want me ta bring ya ta him?" Toothless jumped to his feet speedily as a show of his answer.

"All 'ight then, let's go!" said Hagrid rather breathlessly. Toothless made to follow the giant.

Then he stumbled, a gasp escaping his mouth.

What was going on? Why was he so tired? Toothless felt his strength and energy fading and weakening. His brain was clouded (he did not register the giant's shout of worry and shock) and his muscles drowned in exhaustion but he needed to get to his human. He needed to get to Hiccup. He struggled to crawl his way to Hagrid (one paw in front of the other at a time), sapping his remaining energy even further in the process. He moaned from exhaustion and pain. How was he going to get to Hiccup now? Just then, Toothless was given the answer.

He was suddenly hoisted up by two arms the thickness of a tree trunk with his back laid against two arms the size of large cartwheels. Toothless struggled to get out of the giant's grip, which caused Hagrid to say, "Stop squirming, ye'll tire yerself out." Hagrid was right, the struggle to get release himself from the giant's arms only drained Toothless. Therefore, the dragon allowed the giant to carry him, though an irritated and grumpy expression was etched onto Toothless' face. "Now, now," cooed Hagrid, "jus' rest." Toothless tried to growl at him, but dreariness morphed it into a groan as the dragon relaxed its tense body.

Then, they started to move though the forest. Low-hanging branches snagged and scraped the dragon but he was too fatigued to do nothing more than growl. Soon the space between the trees widened so that the branches slowly began making less contact with the pair. A glimpse of light prompted Toothless to move his head skyward. He saw a scattered array of stars, splashed against the midnight sky. Toothless always looked at the stars before he fell asleep, comforted by the fact that Hiccup also saw the same stars. "We're almost ther'," said the giant.

Just then, they broke through the tree line.

The view that was revealed to the dragon was astonishing: The grass plains stretched out towards the horizon like an ocean, with hills dotting the landscape like waves; a lake was positioned amongst grass, its smooth, undisturbed surface reflecting the heavens and the moon above it like a vast mirror; mountains bordered the horizon like a shadow, enclosing the space before it. However, it was not those features did not capture Toothless' attention.

It was the castle.

It's size was enormous, gigantic, massive, humongous... Toothless had travelled the entirety of the Barbarian Archipelago and never had he seen a building of these proportions. The entirety of the building was composed of stone; "How does the building not collapse?" pondered Toothless. There were lofty towers that stuck out of the rooftops of the castle that almost skimmed the sky's surface. The many windows that were stacked one on top of each other told Toothless that the castle had many floors within. As they got closer, Toothless saw that the entrance of the castle were richly decorated with magnificent stone carvings of dragons, birds and people, weirdly dressed people sporting bellowing robes and pointing thin sticks.

After the pair crossed the threshold, Hagrid gently lowered down the dragon and asked "Can ye' walk by yerself?" Toothless nodded, feeling much better and having more energy, thus we continued on, walking through many corridors and stairs, all featuring plenty of twists and turns. Toothless paid little attention to the path that was provided by Hagrid, nor did he notice that various suits of armour were shivering and clanking at the sight of him, gripping their shields and weapons tightly or else exchanging them; that doors subsequently locked themselves, promptly covered themselves with tapestries, transformed into paintings or melted into the wall when the dragon approached them and that the figures of paintings squealed at glimpsing the dragon, the more nervous figures hurtled out of their portraits instead.

"Oi, Dilys, DILYS!" shouted Hagrid, shoving Toothless out of his train of thought. A nearby painting at the fork of the hallway had a light blue backdrop and featured an elderly witch with silvery ringlets talking to some bald-patched monks. At the sound of Hagrid's voice, all the occupants turned towards him, then they laid their eyes on Toothless and promptly screamed, startling Toothless as well. At once, the monks flew out of the left side of the portrait and the woman (Dilys, or whatever her name was) was just about to exit via the right side when Hagrid's voice boomed, "I 'ave a message for Dumbledore!"

Her hand was just visible when she stopped and slowly she edged back within the frame, visibly shaking. "Okay," began Hagrid, "I need yer ter say ter Dumbledore tha' I fo'nd the thing tha' came out of the fissure an' I'm bringing it ter the 'opital wing, where Dumbledore is. And," (here Hagrid created a serious expression on his face), "tell 'em not ter do 'nything tha' 'ill threaten 'im." Dilys nodded slightly and whisper an "okay," before streaking rapidly through the paintings going right towards the hospital wing.

After that, the pair continued after Dilys towards the same destination. The remainder of the journey involved many twists, turns and stairs. This posed a problem for Toothless, as his lack of energy caused him to pause for a few moments in order to catch him breath. Finally, they arrived at their destination, that was just behind a set of double doors. Hagrid was about to touch the door knob when he hesitated; _were the rest of them warned properly and what would be their reaction?_ thought Hagrid. The giant of a man became flustered and only after he laid eyes on Toothless did he open the door.

**Cliffhangers are the worst right. Well, sorry I put one in. I did it in order for you to be invested in my fanfic obviously (muahahaha!)**

**Now, it is time for the teaser quote that I accidentally showed last week, it is from you-know-who, (no, not that you-know-who) Dumbledore. **

**"Disarm yourselves."**

**Well, Dumbledore obviously knows not to mess with Toothless.**

**Bye! **


	4. That Night Fury, Confronting

**Warning: the end of this chapter will have a twist ending that may upset you. The immediate events of following that ending won't be revealed until later chapters.**

**Do not post hate-filled reviews about this specific chapter.**

**Without further ado, let's get into it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: That Night Fury, Confronting**

All of them stood still; how long they stood there, they weren't even sure. It might have been a few seconds, a few hours or even a few days; to them all, it seemed to have lasted an eternity before anyone made any sort of movement as they all stared, the huddled professors staring at the dragon and the dragon and the gamekeeper at the professors. The first one to do so was Toothless; breaking his eye contact with the group of oddly dressed people and moving them onto the occupant of the bed on the left of them. There, slightly-bruised but seemingly okay, was his human, his Hiccup.

He made to approach Hiccup but his movements have caused the group of people to begin to extract thin sticks from their sleeves or pockets and shuffle closer together towards the single occupied bed; Toothless backed off, his pointed, snow white teeth unretracting, his pupils narrowed in aggression, his muscles tensing and tightening and a soft purple glow was building up in the back of his throat. He really didn't like those sticks; he knew that they are a type of weapon, just one he couldn't understand. Toothless sensed that they were somewhat alive, not so alive they can think for themselves but he could feel that they had a personality within them.

All the professors stiffened; there was a dragon just a few feet away from them that can take them down without breaking a sweat. They needed to move with absolute caution; one wrong move, one false twitch of a wand and things will get too ugly for words to describe. All of them were frozen, Toothless and the teachers, and both of them were daring other to make a move. Is this the dragon that attacked the boy lying on the hospital bed? What did the boy do that provoked the Night Fury?

"Don' t'reaten 'im."

The professors flicked their heads as one towards Hagrid's direction, before swiftly snapping them towards the dragon.

"Hagrid, this isn't the time for one of your beastly fantasies of babying monsters," Snape lowly hissed.

"Tis isn' like that!" began Hagrid, "but the reason is..."

"Is what, Hagrid?" interrupted McGonagall, "Ha- Hagrid, why would you think to bring dragon, much less a NIGHT FURY into the school building?"

"Yer don't know the 'ole story!" retorted Hagrid, "I 'ave a feeling t'at t'is dragon is tame."

"A feeling, a feeling?!" cried McGonagall hysterically, "you bring one of the most deadly dragons into a school building where there could have been thousands of students, all on the basis of a feeling?!"

Thus Hagrid began arguing against McGonagall and Snape. Though heated the argument was and tempting it was to join in, Flitwick, Sprout and Pomfrey continued to keep an eye on the dragon. However, Dumbledore was too occupied riding his train of thought to given much notice to the dissents between three of his staff members; he observed the dragon before him. The argument between three of Dumbledore's staff caused the dragon to lose some of its aggression and allowed the foreboding purple glow within its throat to fade.

Occasionally, Dumbledore noticed that the dragon kept sneaking glances towards the boy's unconscious form before staring down the teachers; furthermore, Dumbledore noticed that the Night Fury kept his eyes on him longer than the others, which indicated that the Night Fury either sensed the great skill and power within Dumbledore, knew that the old man commanded all the others in the room or both. Finally, the Headmaster observed that within the aggression of the dragon were hints of anxiety and fear.

This Night Fury isn't here with murderous intent, Dumbledore deduced. If it was after the boy's blood, it would have fired a shot at the boy the moment it laid eyes on him. The dragon was worried sick about the boy, its constant glances towards him and its agitated nature told Dumbledore so. He wanted to be with the boy. "_Well_," thought Dumbledore, _"I need to gain its trust. I need to show we mean no harm to his boy and desire to help him recover." _Thus, the Headmaster slowly extracted his wand, held it loosely between his forefinger and his thumb and held it away from him on his right.

At the sight of this, Toothless reared a little and growled loudly. The three squabbling teachers halted their argument at the sight and sound of this and Dumbledore commanded, "Don't fire!" as the other three were whipped out their wands and were preparing to cast a hex, a jinx, or a curse at the dragon; all of them froze at Dumbledore's shout, all of their eyes pointed to towards him. Toothless, having calmed down ever so slightly, looked at Dumbledore and the wand in his hand; then, the dragon flicked his head (eyes still glued to the wand), signalling to the old man to discard his stick.

Dumbledore pressed his lips together only for a split-second and it was so indistinguishable, that one would think that they imagined it, but he relented and tossed his wand; the wand spun many times in the air before it landed on the bed with a soft-plop. However, the dragon was still not satisfied and looked pointedly at the other professors and, with its eyes narrowed, flicked its head in the same direction as Dumbledore's wand was thrown. All the professors caught the gesture but they were torn on whether to follow the dragon's order.

"Disarm yourselves," Dumbledore ordered.

"What!?" everyone (except Hagrid obviously) exclaimed.

"Just do it." Dumbledore commanded in a soft but strong tone.

Hagrid, unsurprisingly, had disarmed himself at the Headmaster's word and his pink, flowery umbrella was on top of bed with Dumbledore's wand right beside it. After a few moments of hesitation, the other professors disarmed themselves. McGonagall threw her wand first, Snape's was second and his was simultaneously followed by Flitwick and Sprout. Only Pomfrey dithered at acting as well, torn between defending herself, speeding the boy's healing process or complying with the dragon's demand. Only after she found the others in the staff staring at her and receiving a particularly sharp glare from the Night Fury did Pomfrey finally yield and her wand soon followed the others.

Toothless' eyes and head followed her wand and watched it land on the bed; his eyes then landed on the people before him. For one moment, the dragon remained tense; then, to everyone's surprise (though unsurprisingly, Hagrid himself wasn't shocked), Toothless' demeanor changed drastically. His entire body relaxed, he sat on his hind legs, his ear flopped loosely and his pupils dilated; all of these things gave Toothless the impression of an oversized cross between a dog and a cat. The Night Fury began edging towards the boy and Pomfrey started to go to the boy's side; however, Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her. With his hand outstretched, he started to guide his staff away from the bed.

At first, they had some resistance against moving away from the bed but then they received a look from Dumbledore. At the sight of this, the professors gave way for the Night Fury. Once the way was clear and unobstructed, the dragon bounded quickly to the boy's side and placed his front paws on the bed and pushed himself up to get a good look; he was distraught at the condition of the boy.

His skin covered in patches of ash, burns and bruises. However catching sight of deformed limb, Toothless' heart froze and from his throat came a groan of concern and despair. How did it happen? Who did this to him? Was it them, the group of people? No, it wasn't. They permitted him to get close to Hiccup; if they were the cause, they wouldn't have allowed him to come to his human's side. The Night Fury then gently laid his head on top of the boy's chest; there he felt his brother's quiet but steady beat of life along with his gentle breath.

Toothless then huffed a breath at Hiccup and groaned and moaned loudly to elicit a response from him, however, nothing came from the boy that implied that he acknowledged Toothless' actions. Pausing in distraught, Toothless looked down and once again found the few cuts, bruises and burns scattered all over Hiccup's face and began to lick and slobber all over them. Madam Pomfrey was all against having any sort live animal within the hospital wing, but the fear of a Night Fury and respect for Dumbledore made Poppy stretch her patience a little further than usual.

Slobbering all over her patient and attempting to disrupt their rest unnecessarily crossed the line cleanly from Pomfrey's perspective and it was with great self-control that she resisted casting a hex at the direction of the dragon.

"Stop it! Stop it! Shoo! Shoo!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey, as she advanced towards the bed.

Toothless backed, highly unamused that this strange woman was forcing him away from Hiccup and showed his disapproval thoroughly with his body language. Hagrid sensed imminent danger from the first growl and rushed forwards to prevent disaster and shouted "No!" to get their attention. It worked; Madam Pomfrey looked affronted whilst Toothless looked rather questioningly at him. Hagrid made his way between and turned towards Toothless with his arms slightly stretched forward and hands raised in a placating motion.

"She jus' wan's ter 'elp yer friend, she ain't gonna 'arm 'im," Hagrid comforted Toothless. Toothless didn't like the woman's attitude; she was pushing him away from his human just because he was helping him. _But it shouldn't be a surprise,_ Toothless thought, _she didn't know the relationship between him and his human and she certainly didn't know that dragon saliva had powerful healing properties._ Furthermore, from the way that she was looking over at Hiccup, she wanted to look out for him and anyway Toothless trusted the giant; he may have looked massively intimidating and wild but there was a gentleness and kindness within him that is detectable once you spend time with him.

With that Toothless withdrew from the bed slightly and permitted Pomfrey to work on healing Hiccup. She muttered slightly as she waved her stick over Toothless' human and suddenly the slobber all over Hiccup's face vanished into thin air. Toothless was quite startled; he heard of humans that could do impossible acts or "magic" as they called it but never has he witnessed it before him. Pomfrey worked dabbing two different colored ointments all over Hiccup's body; after leaving the ointments to do their magic, Toothless observed her tapping her stick close to the wound and watched it disappear with a trace.

Toothless was still saddened at the state that Hiccup was in; his heart was hurting and he laid his head on the floor right beside the bed and circled his tail around the bed, completely ignorant of the shrill screech that was emitted at he did. Everyone else (well, everyone conscious) flinched, screwed their eyes shut and clasped their hands around their ears at the horrible sound after they silently retrieved their wands. It was then after they opened their eyes did they finally notice it.

It was burned near indistinguishable amongst the black of the Night Fury's scales but closer examination revealed it to them. A saddle was strapped on the upper back of the dragon; it used to be intricate and complex in design but all the small wiring and pulleys had been badly burnt and near unrepairable. The source of the horrid screech was a long length of wire that was bent outwards in an awkward angle and was clearly meant to run along the left side of the dragon's tail. It was clearly uncomfortable for the Night Fury and thus McGonagall wordlessly unstrapped the contraption with her wand off its back and sent it soaring gracefully through the air to land on the nearest table.

A small noise from behind her made turn around and found that its source was Dumbledore, deep in thought. The sound also caught the attention of the other professors and they all turned towards him and from looking into each other's eyes, they knew that probably were thinking about the same thing. With his staff's attention on him, Dumbledore spoke.

"I think…" he began. Everyone (except for Madam Pomfrey) was holding on to his every word. "…that I have figured out our patient's identity." From the look of everyone's faces, they as well knew the patient's identity. For they had all heard of a legend centering around a young boy taming the most powerful dragon in existence. "So…" began McGonagall, "…the boy's name is…"

"RWOAR!"

The abrupt roar snapped everyone's head towards the dragon, who suddenly leapt up and reared back, knocking over a bed. Dumbledore instructed, "Do not harm him! Just prevent him from making too much disruption!"

With that the professors leaped into action: Flitwick and Sprout swiftly cast Silencing Charms on Toothless, their combined efforts only managed to dampen the noise the Night Fury was giving off; Pomfrey and McGonagall swiped their wands across the room and Vanished the remaining empty beds, removing any potential sources of crashes and bangs; Snape and Flitwick cast Shield Charms between the staff and the dragon, a plausible precaution should the dragon start firing; Hagrid rushed towards the invisible barrier as close as he can, a desire driving him to help the creature before him; and Dumbledore stood intently observing and studying the Night Fury's behavior and actions, his wand poised and readied.

The Night Fury's behavior and actions led the staff to conclude that the Night Fury had little intention to harm them but they all knew that this dragon wielded tremendous power that should not be taken lightly.

"'e's in pain, someone 'elp 'im!" Hagrid cried out, "someone 'elp 'im!"

He was right. The dragon was whipping his head around in all directions and would have been shrieking his head off without the two Silencing Charms dampening the noise. Then, his head and front paws clutched his chest and the dragon began rolling around the room, as if the pain was a physical thing and the dragon was trying to squeeze it out of its body. After rolling around the floor, he laid flat on his back and arched his chest. It was distressing to watch; Hagrid was tearing up and the other staff members could only watch in horror. Finally, the Night Fury laid flat on his side on the floor; whimpering and groaning, the dragon turned his tear-filled eyes towards Dumbledore.

From those emerald eyes, Dumbledore suddenly understood what was saying or rather pleading. _It hurts. Stop it. Please. _With that, Dumbledore walked towards the invisible barrier and waved his wand, dispelling the Shield Charm in front of him. Hagrid rushed to aid him, but not before a jet of brilliant red light shot out of the tip of Dumbledore's wand and briefly illuminated the room.

With that, the dragon's eyes closed as his head fell on the floor with a thud.

* * *

**Sorry, for placing a cliffhanger hanger here. I know that you will hate me when I say that the immediate events of this incident will be addressed in a later chapter or later chapters.**

**Now for the succeeding quote from the next chapter. This one is from Madam Pomfrey:**

**"How are you so silent!?"**

**A reminder: no hate reviews. Seriously, I don't want any angry reviews sent to me. I hope that you will respect the story line that I created.**

**On a separate note, I will be releasing a poll. This poll concerns the make-up of Hiccup's wand; more specifically, the wand wood of his wand. To find out more about the characteristics of each wand wood in the poll, go to the Wand Wood Feature on Pottermore. Furthermore, I will be adding my own wand woods and their characteristics will be posted along side my original wand woods.**

** I will release the poll on a later date. The expiry date of the poll will be the Friday preceding the chapter that focuses on Hiccup's trip to Diagon Alley; I will inform you of the date on the chapter that precedes the chapter that is before the Diagon Alley chapter.**

**If you have any further questions about the poll, please write it to me via reviews or private messaging. **

**See ya, soon! **


	5. That Night Fury, First Steps

**It's been awhile since I have updated this fanfiction and I'm sorry. I have been very busy these past few months with traveling, having relatives stay over, applying for college, trouble writing the story and keeping the motivation to keep writing. It would be very nice if those who read and liked this fanfic to share it with those who might and to keep sending reviews as reviews are the motivation for me to continue writing. This Chapter is extra long, so for those waiting for the next chapter, I hope it is enough. I don't know when I will release the following chapter, sorry. **

**Thank you.**

**Now, here is the next chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: That Night Fury, First Steps**

Toothless slowly opened his eyes.

It was difficult at first, his eyelids felt like they were made of lead. Not only that, his muscles were the stiffness of a wooden board; they felt that they haven't been used for a few days. Slowly, the heaviness in Toothless' eyes wore away and the fizzy images became more clearer and detailed, permitting him to briefly see the room before him before he closed his eyes as he began stretch away the soreness that plagued his body. The dragon first slowly stretched his legs one by one, the tail was stretched second, his back then arched inwards in a stretch, finally, he expanded his wings, nearly reaching the edges of the half of the room.

After that good amount of stretching, Toothless felt as though electricity shot through him as energy cascaded into his body. His fog in his brain dissipated almost immediately and his eyelids shot up, revealing his deep, emerald eyes. Toothless felt he could ricochet off the walls and ceilings. But before he could leap onto his feet, a thought halted him dead in his tracks.

Hiccup.

Is he okay? Is he still incapacitated? What happened whilst Toothless was out?

From that moment, memories flooded into Toothless' mind in orderly chaos; the clashing flashes of memories disoriented the dragon, forcing him to steady himself with one foot as his cinematic record rolled:

Shouts of alarm and terror, all reduced to muffled whispers; shadowy figures playing and dancing before his eyes, visible through the slimmest of windows; sticks that shot sparks and bangs from its tip, all under its master's command; suffocating and constricting darkness that squeezed his body, as though he was forced through rubber tube filled with flying hues and colors; a gentle vapor with a sweet floral scent, clouding his mind and filling it with darkness; a figure of a boy, falling towards a rising, fiery, imminent death; his own figure being cradled in the giant's arms, like a baby with its father…

Then…

Nothing.

Except…

Searing pain.

Like fiery-cold daggers, the pain pierced his memory briefly as they had pierced his heart and chest from the inside out before; it felt like he was breaking apart like shattering glass inside. The pain was brief yet intense and Toothless breathed slowly and warbled a little to recover from the trauma. He always had a little bit of pain ever since he regained consciousness in the Forest but never had the pain become so sharp and so agonizing when he was inside the room.

After the violent tempest of memories and sensations that lashed the inside of Toothless' mind, the Night Fury huffed and groaned in exhaustion. But though it all, his mind came back to one subject, or rather, one person.

Hiccup.

Raising his head, Toothless swept the room with his jewel-like eyes, sharp and precise as a laser of light. It only took a few seconds before Toothless' target was swiftly found.

Hiccup was located in the same bed under the same window as Toothless had found him; the lady that confronted him and tried to push him away from his human was sat on a chair with its back towards the dragon. The woman was wearing different clothes to what Toothless first saw her wear and she was faced towards Hiccup; she was holding a bowl in her left hand and was slowly spoon-feeding its contents to his boy with a spoon in her other hand.

Toothless slowly walked up towards them and stopped behind the woman spoon-feeding Hiccup in order to inspect the condition he was in: the bruises, burns and cuts that were speckled across his skin had vanished, leaving no trace that they were ever there; his hair was trimmed and was shorter than it originally was, probably because it was singed from the fire; the soot that streaked Hiccup's face liberally was washed away, making Hiccup's skin (which was more coloured now) much more visible.

However, Toothless then looked at Hiccup's legs; the Night Fury's stomach lurched and his heart failed. His human's right leg was complete underneath the covers of the bed; the same could not be said of the left leg, which was considerably shorter than its counterpart. Toothless blamed himself; if he had reached Hiccup sooner, then the amputation wouldn't have happened. Thus, the dragon's shoulders slumped, his head lowered and a huff of distraught and remorse escaped from his nostrils.

Judging from Madam Pomfrey's reaction, Toothless' presence was apparently not detected by her; Toothless had placed himself right behind her and the jet of hot air that came out of his nostrils went down the matron's neck. The matron nearly launched herself off her chair onto her patient's bed; the bowl that was in her hand was nearly relinquished from her grip. Fortunately, she managed to regain her grip on the bowl, though at the cost of spilling half of the remainder of the contents onto Hiccup's chest; on the other hand, Madam Pomfrey lost her grip on the spoon and the spoon fell to the ground with a clatter, though fortunately, the spoon was devoid of broth.

Gasping, she set the bowl down on the nearby bedside; hand on her heart, Pomfrey pivoted on the spot to see the dragon behind and gave a gasp of relief. Gasping a few more times, she turned her face back and forth between where he was originally laid and where he was currently standing. After regaining her breath and composure, she reprimanded Toothless, "Don't scare me like that! How are you so silent?!" Toothless warbled in an amused manner and the matron grumbled before breathing in and out repeatedly.

"Just… just don't make any noise and don't move anywhere," she finally said.

With that, she sat down on her chair just as Toothless curled around the bed; he laid his body on the ground, but then he laid his head on the bed, just touching Hiccup's arm. Madam Pomfrey stared at the two for a few moments before resuming her spoon-feeding of Hiccup. And even after Pomfrey left, Toothless remained by his human's side.

The sun had already submerging under the distant horizon, a clear sign of the amount of hours that passed when Toothless arose from his sleep and approached Hiccup and still the Night Fury remained by boy's side. The dragon remained motionless by the bedside; only the blink of his eyes, the expanding and shrinking of his nostrils, the occasional wiggle of his ear flaps and the slight, rhythmic rise and fall of his back are the movements that Toothless gave.

The matron frequently visited Hiccup to give him his treatments: sometimes to hand feed him broth or water and other times to take off the bandages from the stump of Hiccup's leg and apply cream or ointment on the Splinched area. Toothless took little to no notice of the witch caring for Hiccup; all he cared about was that Hiccup's heart still had a steady rhythm and the dragon watched or listened vigilantly for any sign that the boy would soon wake. He knew that the witch was focused on Hiccup just as he was; so, as she approached, Toothless assumed that she was going to check up on him and thus was surprised when she spoke to him.

"Excuse me?"

Toothless raised his head to find the witch standing at the foot of the bed with her eyes trained on him. She repeated the question.

"Excuse me?"

Pomfrey slowly moved towards him, all the while talking to Toothless. "I -uh- I just need to give you a check up, alright?" As Pomfrey finished talking, she drew out her wand.

Upon seeing this, Toothless reacted, jumping onto his feet and growling at her. Pomfrey raised her hands, along with her wand, as a show of non-hostility. "I don't intend to harm you, I just need my wand to examine you. You were injured two days ago and I need to see what state your body is in." said Pomfrey. Toothless was surprised to know that he was out for a few days but still remained in his stance and continued to stare at the witch, though his expression changed to one full of nervousness; they remained staring at each other, until (astonishingly) Toothless hummed and dropped his defensive stance. The Night Fury assumed a sitting position, reminiscent of a cat's, and waited for the matron to begin.

Pomfrey remained in the spot for a few moments before she snapped to her senses and began examining Toothless. She said, "Lumos", which lit up the tip of her wand and used it to aid her search along his body for any types or traces of symptoms: his legs, back, wings, tail, chest, mouth and ears were all swept by the search light of Pomfrey's eyes and wand. All she found was merely a tiny number of chipped scales, which created obvious holes amongst Toothless' near smooth hide. Toothless thought that the witch was finished with her assessment when she finally stepped back after she analyzed his mouth.

He was thus surprised when she said, "Stay still for this." She raised her wand and pointed it at Toothless' chest.

Immediately, the Night Fury recoiled and resumed his defensive stance, though, an anxious expression was plastered on his face instead of aggression. Pomfrey raised her arms in a placating way in an effort to soothe him. "It's the last spell, okay; it won't hurt at all." Toothless dropped his stance shortly after this, yet still retained his anxious expression and stood on his hind legs with his front paws in front of him. The matron then raised her wand and pointed it towards the Night Fury's chest.

"Intra corpus uideo."

A slight chill fell on Toothless' chest; it wasn't uncomfortable nor suffocating but it felt as though a cold breeze was continuously passing by his chest and cooled it. Toothless lowered his head down to see what had happened; what he saw caused him to use all of his self-control to resist the urge to recoil and the chill quickly from his chest across his entire body.

He could see though his chest.

Instead of seeing an area of neatly packed obsidian scales that laid flat and smooth, Toothless saw that his chest had turned transparent and now he could see what his chest concealed; his ribcage encased his lungs and his heart, provide a measure protection around these delicate organs; his lungs, larger than a lion of his size, was shrouded with veins, swelling and shrinking in tune to Toothless' breathing; his heart was blocked from view, obscured by the ribcage and lungs. He looked at the witch in front of him; she was staring at the contents of his chest very intently, as though she expected them to start jumping inside and begin dancing the conga.

The matron twisted her wand slowly and as she did so, the ribcage and lungs slowly transformed, first to opaque and finally to completely transparent. Only white outlines of his lungs and ribcage remained to indicate that his vital bones and organs remained in same place; curiously, the outlines moved in time with Toothless' breathing. The witch before Toothless was staring at his heart, the only organ that didn't turn transparent; she moved her head around at different angles in an obvious attempt to examine his heart fully.

One or two minutes passed before the witch nodded and pointed her wand away from his chest. As soon as the wand was pointed away from Toothless, the chill fled from his body and his chest resumed its regular ebony coloration. Toothless let out a breath that he wasn't even aware that he held; never had any sort of magic been placed on Toothless before. He had heard of stories before from other dragons, of people with magical gifts, who often assisted dragons, rescued them and even fed and nursed them back to health.

"Well," said Pomfrey, snapping Toothless out of his train of thought, "everything's in order."

A growl caused both of them to jump. Witch and Night Fury looked around for the source until another louder growl (or more accurately roar) told both of them that his stomach was hungering for food. Toothless looked at Pomfrey and groaned at her.

"You hungry?" asked Pomfrey quickly getting the point. Toothless nodded up and down enthusiastically. "Shall I request for some food? I would get it myself but I can't leave my patient," Pomfrey said, whilst gesturing towards Hiccup. Toothless responded with some rigorous nodding and wiggling of his body.

The matron nodded in relief as well and lifted her wand; something enormous burst out of the tip of the wand. The creature resembled a shark to Toothless but upon closer inspection, he saw that the tail fin was inverted, there were no gills on either the side of the sea creature and the head was rounded with a beak for a mouth. The silvery-blue dolphin swam around the room three times before it finally rushed towards the door and passed through it. Toothless' eyes followed the dolphin's path and continued to stare after the sea creature vanished through the door. After staring at the door for a few minutes, the dragon grew bored and laid himself around Hiccup's bed.

A few minutes passed after the dolphin vanished through the door when a knock came upon the door. Pomfrey, who was busy tending to Hiccup, looked up at the double doors and asked, "Who is it?"

"It is I, Albus Dumbledore, bringing food for the Night Fury." Pomfrey nodded and pointed her wand at the door and gave it a flick. "Aberto." The doors opened, revealing four people behind them which entered into the room: Hagrid, the giant that carried Toothless into the castle, was carrying a generously-sized piece of raw steak that Toothless suspected to be yak or some other similar animal, as well as a smile that spread from ear to ear, which was aimed at Toothless, as if he was merely a puppy rather than a dangerous fire-breathing dragon; Albus, a tall yet spindly, elderly man who oddly seemed to emit youthful energy, was wearing deep purple robes with golden crescent moons and stars scattered on it with a matching pointed hat and holding a plump raw chicken; Snape (who was positioned to Dumbledore's right) was wearing his signature black cloak and robes and held a huge leg of lamb with both hands; McGonagall, located on Snape's right, was wearing emerald green robes with her hair fastened into a bun and carried an enormous salmon (Toothless sensed that she was someone who was not to be crossed with).

Toothless cautiously, yet eagerly, moved up towards them to retrieve the food yet backed away abruptly, growling, his body resuming a defensive stance; they were still in possession of their abnormal sticks. Dumbledore and Hagrid both looked very puzzled; one look at Toothless glaring at McGonagall and Snape answered their questions. The former pair had the foresight to leave their wands behind; the latter pair were still wary of the Night Fury and had brought their wands should an emergency arise that require them to. The two professors received a look from the other staff members, particularly from Dumbledore, whose look was quite stern.

"Disarm yourselves," commanded Dumbledore gently.

"But Albus…" responded McGonagall rather nervously.

"We need to show him that we are worthy of his trust," soothed Dumbledore.

"Aye, e'll be more trusting when e's not threatened and discarding yer wands will do the trick," supplied Hagrid.

Snape and McGonagall looked at Hagrid with a slight amount of exasperation. Yet they relented, pulling out their wands and holding them loosely. Toothless gestured with his head for the wands to be thrown behind them. After receiving another look from Dumbledore and Hagrid, the pair begrudgingly threw their wands behind them, ensuring the wands landed a few beds down behind them. As soon as the wands landed beyond their owners reach, Toothless' composure relaxed and his face resumed the curious expression he wore at their first confrontation that could only be described as adorable.

Slowly and cautiously, Toothless edged closer towards McGonagall, who held his preferred type of protein; Toothless thought that meat from land animals was too fatty. As Toothless closed in on McGonagall, the other professors inched away. Hagrid looked rather forlorn as he wanted Toothless to approach him instead of McGonagall. "What are you all doing?" asked McGonagall with a bit of alarm. "Just giving you space," replied Dumbledore with a small smile; McGonagall's looked in disbelief at the Headmaster, yet she groaned slightly as the Night Fury had approached her and opened his mouth to receive the salmon. All that was inside his mouth were thick, fleshy, pink gums along with a matching, forked tongue.

"Toothless," remarked McGonagall, "strange, I thought I saw…"

SHNK! A fraction of a second later, pristine white teeth, sharper than knives, shot out of the gums. They clamped down on the salmon, narrowly missing McGonagall's hands, and ripped it from her grip. Everyone's eyes widened (except for Madam Pomfrey, whose attention was fixed solely upon Hiccup) as they followed the salmon's course, as it snapped into three pieces, as though it was a cracker, with three consecutive SNAPS and piece by piece, the salmon slid down Toothless' throat; the dragon licked his lips just after the tail of the salmon vanished from view. Everybody was partially paralyzed whilst Toothless continued licking his teeth with obvious relish.

"Teeth," McGonagall finished rather quietly.

The Night Fury's attention alarmingly snapped towards McGonagall with his narrowed eyes focused on her; he walked towards the witch with his head tilted upwards to the right and warble echoing audibly in his throat. McGonagall, alarmed, started to back away from Toothless; however, the professor tripped over her robes and fell flat on her rear and she was forced to scramble away using her hands as well as her feet. McGonagall was soon pinned between a bed and Toothless' head; the other staff members rushed towards her side. Dumbledore stopped as soon as he saw the expression on Toothless' face and gestured to the others to halt; in the eyes and face of Night Fury was curiosity.

"Um, I don't have anymore," responded McGonagall, as if she was dealing with a student who was complaining about their homework. The Night Fury's emerald eyes stared into McGonagall's silver-grey ones for awhile before the former's throat started to hitch. Congested sounds came out of the Night Fury's throat and the dragon dipped his head towards McGonagall's lap, promptly vomiting one third of the fish (the tail end) he had just eaten onto her robes. Toothless felt something else about the witch in front of him; though she looked imposing and stern, she had this motherly feeling around her that Toothless couldn't - wouldn't- described as anything else. McGonagall squirmed and groaned at the fish on her lap.

Toothless then sat down on his hind legs and looked expectantly at the witch. An awkward, silent moment passed as McGonagall and her colleagues had no clue what to do next with a Night Fury staring at one of the professors. Toothless gave them the hint of what McGonagall was supposed to do by gesturing his head at the fish. McGonagall's awkward expression was replaced with a look of horrified exasperation as she connected the dots. _"No, that can't be,"_ McGonagall thought in horror. The others too have connected the dots, as Dumbledore said, "He wants you to eat it."

"Really!?" McGonagall groaned begrudgedly. Dumbledore responded with a nonchalant shrug.

Toothless gestured at the piece of hurled salmon again, then let out a small, sad coon and dipped his head slightly with his pupils widened and ear flaps flat, creating an expression reminiscent of a melancholy dog begging. Hagrid let out a large "Aww!" which slightly ruined the atmosphere yet Toothless' sad face continued to remain adorable (even Snape's poker face had begun to crack, though thanks to Hagrid's "aww", his fracturing poker face was replaced with a look of disdain). Dumbledore prompted McGonagall, saying "How can you resist that face, Minerva?" with an amused grin in his face.

McGonagall looked straight into with Dumbledore's eyes and replied, "When I am forced to eat regurgitated fish."

"I think you should really eat it, like take a bite and actually swallow it," piped up Hagrid.

McGonagall transferred her stare from Dumbledore to Hagrid and asked doubtfully, "Why?"

"I read somewhere that dragons never offer regurgitated food to those they don't trust," Hagrid answered, "and eating it shows that you trust them. Also, they are smart enough to know if you actually ate it."

McGonagall hadn't thought of that before. Mainly because she wasn't an expert on dragon behavior, yet, she slightly doubted Hagrid's words as the man often saw and treated hazardously dangerous magical beasts with the same gentleness and affection as one would with infant Crups and Kneazles (the wizarding equivalent to dogs and cats respectively). But the behavior and the expression that was expressed in the Night Fury did not indicate any form of malice or hatred. True, it showed aggression to her twice before but only because he felt threatened at the fact that she was armed with her wand.

The Night Fury also showed intelligence when it detected the presence of her wand along with Snape's and was smart enough to have them throw the wands in an unreachable area. So it was, McGonagall took one look at the Night Fury, sighed and, to the surprise of everyone, picked the fish up and raised it to her mouth. The piece of fish was grimy and slippery in her hands and the smell. Oh, the smell. It smelt as though it was months old curdled milk strained through a gym sock that hasn't been washed for months. Momentarily, her disgust showed but it was smoothly replaced with one of determination as she continued to raise the fish to her teeth.

A snigger floated from the right of the professor; McGonagall closed her mouth and followed the sound to its source. The snigger had came from Snape, who did not miss the fleeting expression of repulsion that momentarily formed on McGonagall's face. His face was no longer mask-like and neutral, but filled with mirth at McGonagall's obvious disgust and the Potions Master bit his lips and cheeks in an effort to not giggle. Snape bit his cheeks and lips harder as he saw the look of irritation on his coworker's face and his hands began to grip the front of his robes tightly.

With an infuriated huff, McGonagall turned her face away from Snape's and looked at the fish, dreading the prospect of eating it. Mentally preparing herself, McGonagall raised the fish to her mouth (taking care to hold her breath as to not breathe in the revolting regurgitated fish smell) and took a small bite, closing her eyes as she did so.

McGonagall bit off a piece of salmon with a wet crunch, though she nearly barfed the moment her mouth separated from the fish. Thankfully for McGonagall, she bit into an area where there were no bones; furthermore, the house elves had provided her with a descaled fish, sparing McGonagall from swallowing bones and scales that get lodged in her throat. Nevertheless, the slipperiness of the salmon was disgusting and the gooey, sticky, sliminess of the dragon's saliva that smothered the salmon just made things worse. And the taste. Oh, the taste was on a level of revolting that was beyond the descriptive power of words.

McGonagall took a few seconds to mentally ready herself before she attempted to swallow the fish. The piece of salmon caught in her throat and her throat began to hitch, causing some of the contents of her stomach to rise up her throat in an effort to eject the revolting fish out of her mouth.

McGonagall caught herself just in time, her hand managing to clamp down on her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting. After a moment easing the tension in her throat and regaining her composure, McGonagall again attempted to swallow down the fish. The salmon stood still at the edge of the back of her throat for a second, before it slid down her throat reluctantly, leaving behind a grimy feeling in her throat.

McGonagall let out a small retch, but from the look of distaste that was etched onto face, she looked like she had merely swallowed a spoonful of unappealing medicine. The witch then looked at the Night Fury, who looked at her approvingly then licked his lips. McGonagall looked at him and then feigned a smile, though it came off as more of a grimace.

SNAP!

THUMP!

Both dragon and witch turned towards the source of the noises. What they found was Snape had fallen onto his knees, his face moistened with the tears that came streaming from his eyes. His body eventually collapsed upon the floor and Snape rolled to his back, his mouth occupied from howling with laughter. Oddly, no sound rang clear from the rolling figure on the floor.

McGonagall (whose outrage at Snape transformed into confusion) transferred her attention from the writhing teacher to Dumbledore. His hand was outstretched and pointing towards Snape, having clearly Silenced Snape wordlessly and wandlessly.

Her marvel at Dumbledore's skill soon however, morphed into irritance once she saw that Dumbledore's cheeks were pinched from his attempt at preventing the giggle in his mouth from escaping and his eyes were wrinkled in amusement. Hagrid looked at McGonagall with utter joy and delight, as if he had seen her play with a puppy rather than swallow a puked up fish. He commented, "Aw, he likes you."

The Deputy Headmistress looked around towards the Night Fury, only to find his face a feet away from hers and still approaching, his throat warbling. The dragon had fallen silently on his front paws and had walked up towards her to face her. Toothless only stopped once the gap between the two faces was about an inch or two. There (for a moment), they remained still, grey and emerald eyes fixed at each other, with curiosity and a hint of caution filled within them.

Then…

Toothless reached his head forward and gave McGonagall a small lick on the cheek. Then, the Night Fury backed away, stood still and finally turned away from her. As Toothless withdrew his face, an expression of disbelief had filled the entirety of McGonagall's face. How could such a powerful and dangerous beast behave with such intelligence and gentleness?

Toothless walked up to Hiccup's bed and curled his body around it, causing the matron who was sat beside it to rush onto her feet to shuffle out the way. Madam Pomfrey, who had seen McGonagall eat the barfed up salmon, did not interfere until Toothless moved back towards Hiccup. The matron rushed to the medicine cupboard and after a shuffling through the contents, she found a small vial of water-clear potion, worth a single swallow. Rushing to McGonagall, Pomfrey thrust the potion into the witch's hand. (It is worth mentioning that currently Snape was positioned flat on the floor on his back, heavily wheezing.)

"Here, a tonic to help you digest the raw fish."

McGonagall grateful thanked Pomfrey and downed the tonic with a sigh. As soon as the potion reached her stomach, the momentary feeling of nausea vanished from the pit of her stomach, along with the grimy feeling that clung to the back of her throat. The Night Fury huffed a small jet of air into Hiccup's faces to find out whether it would incite a reaction. When it did not, Toothless cooed sadly before lowering himself onto the ground and preparing to fall asleep.

Dumbledore sighed and looked out the window; the sun had sunken into the horizon and disappeared from view, leaving the sky a midnight dark blue, speckled with stars. He had not noticed at all that the illumination that lit the hospital ward was provided by candles. Dumbledore looked at his watch (whose face peculiarly had twelve hands that did not move, yet had twelve planets that encircled the hands on the edge of the face) and sighed.

"It's getting late, we should get to bed," Dumbledore announced to his staff.

"Al'right professor, I'll get going now." With that, Hagrid nodded at the Headmaster and walked towards the door then exited the room.

Dumbledore extended his hand to the area where McGonagall's and Snape's wands were thrown and made a movement reminiscent to tugging a rope; the two wands flew towards his outstretched hand and he caught them. Dumbledore then dispelled the Silencing Charm that he had cast on Snape; wheezes and small giggles whispered out of his mouth as he clambered onto his feet with the help of Dumbledore and a smug smile was spread across his mouth. Dumbledore looked at him in the eyes and said, "Don't say a word of Minerva's… test to anyone who wasn't present, am I clear?

"Of course," sniggered Snape.

With that, the trio left the hospital ward after Dumbledore returned the two wands to their owners; sniggers floated out of Snape erratically and McGonagall whispered for him to shut up, which only caused the Potions Master to giggle a little louder. Pomfrey turned away from the receding view of the three teachers and walked over towards Hiccup. Taking care to avoiding stepping on the Night Fury's tail, she looked over Hiccup and adjusted some of his pillows and blankets slightly to increase his comfort. Then, after navigating herself cautiously away from the bed and walking towards her office door, she waved her wand and extinguished all the candles before opening the door and entering her office to turn in herself for the night.

* * *

**Just a few things. **

**First, I am going to make a lot of changes to the Wizarding World; I will incorporate elements from our Muggle world into their world. I won't specify what I will incorporate but you will see in the next few chapters. Send suggestions via reviews.**

**Secondly, there is the matter of Hiccup's Hogwarts House. I believe that Hiccup could be in any of the Four House (yes, including Slytherin). He has all the characteristics of all the Houses, though I believe that he is best suited in Gryffindor (sorry to those who love Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Hiccups). I will reveal where Hiccup will be placed when the entire school returns to Hogwarts. **

**Thirdly, I am thinking of changing Hiccup's first name, as Dumbledore would think that having a spotlight on Hiccup would not be good for him, especially in Hiccup's situation as he is in a whole new world alone, lost his leg and he discovered his new magical abilities. Also, Hiccup is a silly name (even by wizarding standards).**

**Finally, here is a quote from the next chapter and this one is from Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not going to tell you."**

**What is he talking about? Read the next chapter.**

**See ya. **


	6. The Staff, In Preparation

**Hey, so I will leave a few notes for you all. First, I should have done this before but disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties of JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Dreamwork's How To Train Your Dragon. I am merely playing in their sandboxes yet any new spells or items are created by me. **

**Also, I should inform you that when I first started this I already had a few chapters written, but as the story progressed, I found it difficult to write chapters weekly. Hence, I am writing these chapters as I release each chapter so there will be long gaps between chapters. Please excuse these gaps inbetween chapters. Furthermore, there will be no quotes from the next chapter butvI will give a brief overview of the next chapter. **

**Now, let's continue. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Staff, In Preparation**

_A long time ago, off the coast of Scotland, there was an archipelago. It was dubbed the Barbaric Archipelago. Aptly named so, as its human inhabitants were vicious, bloodthirsty muggle Vikings, who sought out war in a quest for glory. Yet, they did not fight each other. They fought against a more powerful enemy. The children of their fire god, Loki, and the demons who crept out of Hel, or so they were called by them. Those Vikings fought… _

_Dragons. _

_Dragons of various species: some with skin as tough as stone, some who shot razor-sharp spikes from their tails, some who had two heads, some who set themselves on fire and one of the most powerful, most dangerous and most mysterious dragons of them all. _

_These Vikings fought the dragons, who raided their villages, burned their houses, stole their food and killed their people. Those who fought a dragon toe to toe and triumphed over them were showered with honor, fame and glory. And those who could not or did not were either scorned, exiled or executed. _

_Three hundred years after the Vikings landed on the Barbaric Archipelago, an emerald-eyed boy was born on one of the islands. The muggle son of the chief, he was named Hiccup, for he was weak and feeble, unable to hold a sword without trembling. _

_One night, Hiccup managed to shoot down, immobilize and ground the rarest dragon of them all: A Night Fury. A beast that has never been seen before, never successfully killed and that has never missed a target. _

_But instead of killing the beast, Hiccup healed and fed the Night Fury. And the Night Fury, in return, allowed the boy to ride on his back as he flew._

_Thus, the two beings created a strong bond with each other. _

_However, their secret was discovered and both Hiccup and his Night Fury were captured. _

_The Vikings were disgusted and embarrassed that the heir to the chiefdom of their village made friends with their hated enemy. They found forcefully through Hiccup that they could use dragons to find the nest of the dragons. So, they set sail to Heimdall's Gate, where the it was rumored to be the location of the nest, with the Night Fury bound, so they would destroy the nest and end the scourge forever. _

_Hiccup, as the chief's son, was sentenced to exile. However, the children of Hiccup's age were curious as to how Hiccup could ride dragons. Hence, he quickly taught them how to ride their own dragons and, thrilled and grateful for experiencing the freedom of flight, the teens flew Hiccup to the Heimdall's Gate so they may save his Night Fury. _

…

Outside of the castle, the soothing summer sunlight shone throughout the grounds; the fragrant summer breeze blew tranquilly across the grounds. It quietly rustled the grass and the leaves of the numerous trees that clumped together in the Forest and sent great ripples across mirror surface of the Black Lake. Only soothing sounds and noises floated along the breeze, a perfect lullaby for anybody desiring peace. The weather that surrounded the Hogwarts Castle was the epitome of serenity and peacefulness.

However, the occupants of the castle were not influenced by the weather in the slightest.

Many of them were busy preparing for the summer school student that had arrived abruptly and without warning, dropping out of the air on them. Literally. The Hogwarts staff, the teaching personnel specifically, were not prepared, trained nor equipped to teach during the summer holidays. Not all the teachers were able to have a hand at the preparations; only the teachers who had witnessed the phenomenon had decided stay and teach; the other teaching personnel left either because their subjects weren't needed, there was an excess of staff or they had plans that could not be changed.

Unfortunately, there were the complications to the planning, scheduling and the preparation of the lessons and examinations as they had the undesirable task of cramming three-years' worth of study, coursework, theory, assessments and test into one or two months.

The pressure was even higher for McGonagall and Flitwick, the Transfiguration and Charms teachers respectively. Heightened emphasis was placed on their subjects, as they all knew that it was essential that this student had the knowledge to control his magic, as they had witnessed magic that surpassed any they had seen for a fourteen year-old wizard and that defied, not only the expectations of the staff, but also the current logic and reasoning of the laws of magic.

Dumbledore had an especially loaded schedule; not only did he oversee the management of this temporary summer school, but he had to deal with the constant and continuous stream of owls that were delivered to him from the Ministry. For every owl he responded to, another occupies its place (though, fortunately two do not come at the same time.)

The letters started to stream in Dumbledore's office two days following Hiccup's arrival at Hogwarts; the day after his arrival, a large group of Ministry officials arrived at Hogwarts. The sensors at the Ministry had detected an enormous, unprecedented release of energy inside of the Hogwarts grounds and had gone to investigate. The group consisted of Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries and other Ministry officials, the Unspeakables being specialized in time magic and were assigned this task, as the energy signature of time magic matched that of was detected.

Dumbledore greeted the delegation at the entrance (alerted by the portrait of Former Headmaster, Everhart) along with his Deputy and his Potions Master (Hagrid did not come as he felt that his presence would not help and Pomfrey would never leave her patient alone) as they entered the entrance and permitted a portion of them to enter as soon as he had heard the reason for them coming; to investigate the time magic explosion that was reported to occur in the grounds. The remainder of the delegation were guided by McGonagall and Snape towards the area were the event had taken place. Dumbledore then expressed his confusion of why the Ministry hasn't sent anyone to investigate sooner.

The group that broke off with Dumbledore explained that the readings given by sensors in the Ministry continuously fluctuated and the employees in the Ministry had difficulty pinpointing the location of the energy surge and the extent of the surge had varied greatly between readings. Only in that morning had accurate results of the location, enormity and type of the energy eruption had been recorded; once the results had been processed, the Ministry then swiftly sent the officials to the school.

Dumbledore, then detailed the events that occurred the previous night, with : he described how an area of the night sky began to fracture, similar to that of a mirror; how an unfamiliar, massive surge of energy invisibly began to flow from the fracture in fractured area of the sky without chaos, yet with enough power for a selection of the remaining staff to detect; the sudden torrent and flood of energy, and how it overpowered the combined magic of the staff; the colors and hues of the energy and how it slowly dissipated harmlessly across the grounds.

The Headmaster brought the delegation to the hospital wing, where Hiccup was situated, whilst they were having their discussion. Shock and amazement seized a hold onto the group of Ministry officials; it was virtually impossible for a fourteen-year-old boy to be able to time travel successfully before the invention of Time Turners, which was further increased upon the discovery that he time travelled nearly a millennium into the future, that the source of magic originated from his body.

Furthermore, the boy was able to apparate an estimated distance of a thousand kilometers, which is around the range of intercontinental Apparition (which few wizards and witches are able to accomplish), into the grounds of Hogwarts, where it is so heavily and powerfully enchanted, that only the current Headmaster or Headmistress of the school is able to lift the enchantments. Why, the power to dismantle the Anti-Apparition ward alone was impressive and massive.

Moreover, the boy had did not age at an accelerated time frame but at a regular speed similar to a maturing wizarding child, which was astonishing as many witches or wizards (who time travelled beyond the five-hour limit) have suffered catastrophic harm; one of the most irreversibly dangerous is accelerated aging, often the amount of time the witch or wizard in question has travelled through time.

A famous example of this was the case of Eloise Mintumble, who was trapped in the past for a period five in the year 1402. When she was finally retrieved, her body aged five centuries as it returned to her present and was irreparably damaged.

Other serious consequences that had been caused by travelling beyond the five–hour limit are time fracturing/ warping (where a portion of the body has been warped in shape similar to the crystalline shape of a crystal), and time phasing (a portion of the body simultaneously embodies various states in relation to age – for example, an arm is simultaneously in its newborn state or its elderly state). These two dangerous side effects and injuries often require the removal of the entire affected area.

The Ministry officials immediately decided to move Hiccup (not that they knew what his name was) to St. Mungo's in order to heal his injuries and to question him about his reasons and methods of time travelling. Another reason that they feared a wizard of his power and talent and believed that it was best to contain him. Dumbledore, however, swiftly objected and brought the delegation outside the hospital, as their upcoming argument might disturb Hiccup.

Once outside, Dumbledore voiced his arguments: the boy wasn't a test animal that they could experiment on and interrogate, like a criminal; the first priority was to send him back, should it be possible without major harm occurring to him; and should the first plan was not possible for the time being, then educating him should be the next priority, as they had discovered that Hiccup was the one who time travelled by himself, without any sort of help and such power must be controlled and used wisely.

The argument continued for some time before the Ministry workers conceded and sent an owl to St. Mungo's, requesting for a group of Healers (specialized in spell damage and time magic) to go to Hogwarts. A few hours passed, then the Healers arrived via the Floo Network; swiftly, they arrived at the hospital wing and went to work on Hiccup's leg, assisted by Madam Pomfrey.

Whilst the Healers got to work on the time warped stump, Dumbledore brought the delegation down to the grounds in order that they may meet up with the other Ministry workers and compare the results. Those who examined the grounds stated that the energy that surged all over the grounds had, thankfully, degraded stably and won't cause unnecessary consequences as far as they were concerned.

However, the rest of the delegation were shocked to discover that the time traveler had travelled approximately one thousand years into the future; such an extraordinarily long amount of time should have caused an enormous should have caused the expelled energy to dissipate in an erratic manner and thus create an enormous disturbance in time.

Going back to the incident of Madam Mintumble, the Tuesday that followed her recovery from the past had lasted for approximately days and the Thursday following it only lasted for the duration of a few hours. Such an alarming situation caused an overload of work for the Ministry of Magic and its Office of Misinformation to cover up.

Dumbledore then posed the question whether they were able to send Hiccup back to his time. Unfortunately, the answer was a no. Too many factors and many countless unknown influences (big or minute) could spell catastrophe: they could send him to the wrong era, they could send him forwards rather than backwards, they could create a time loop or even paradoxes and even if they could send him back to the correct era successfully, there is the possibility that the boy could de-age by one thousand years. Furthermore, it is unwise to break the laws of time further and possibly induce even more enormous disturbances in time.

Dumbledore returned to the hospital wing to check up on Hiccup after the conversation with the other Ministry workers. The healing process took hours, but the time warping had been reversed. The Healer commented how fortunate that the time fracturing was minimal, and it was weak enough to be reversed.

Sadly however, the time fracturing has made it impossible to regrow Hiccup's lost limb (though they managed to heal the end of the stump) and the Healers would create a discrete prosthetic for Hiccup, as incurable disabilities were looked down upon in the Wizarding community. The Healers were not sure as to when the prosthetic would be ready; yet, as they had already made some measurements, as soon as they have received the remaining required measurements, they would be able to create and send the prosthetic in a couple of days.

Finally, the delegation left (much to the relief of the Hogwarts Staff) but not before informing Dumbledore that many owls would be sent to him, requesting answers of how he would organize the education of the boy, where his living arrangements would be and other questions.

A few days after the visit, Dumbledore received wonderful news; a wizarding family in Dumbledore's contacts, that originated in America but has now moved to England, had sent a letter informing the Headmaster that they had agreed to adopt Hiccup. Dumbledore told them of all the information about Hiccup: the fact that he time travelled, the fact that he has a Night Fury for a pet, all of it. Yet, the family's decision to take him in did not change. The Haynes were on a holiday in the United States and would not be back for around a month and they were happy to allow Hiccup to be educated for the duration of the month.

All in all, it was an extremely stressful week and there was no vent for the staff to release their stress.

Except for one.

The reason why the group of Ministry workers did not know of the Night Fury's existence was this: when the delegation of Ministry officials was coming, Hagrid was busy carrying the unconscious Night Fury away from the hospital, whilst Flitwick and Sprout were busy preventing the portraits from squealing "NIGHT FURY! NIGHT FURY!" as they brought Toothless towards an unoccupied classroom, in the opposite direction of the hospital ward.

Toothless provided a much-required distraction for the staff and granted a moment to thankfully relax. The staff had to bring an enormous basket of fish up to the hospital wing every afternoon, clean up the inevitable mess, and take him out for a walk, for Toothless to exercise. These chores should have been even more stress-inducing, however, due to Toothless' disguised , adorable personality and appearance (as they had lovingly dubbed him) those chores (the word being used very loosely) became enjoyable.

In fact, (except for Dumbledore and Pomfrey) the teaching staff even squabbled with who had the privilege of spending time with Tooth when the job was first offered, with McGonagall winning the honor of feeding Tooth. As she was the first one to begin creating a trust with the Night Fury, she was tasked with feeding him. However, the other teachers had another job with equally relaxing effects: fixing the saddle and the prosthetic.

Using the original saddle as the base, (the dragon fire has caused unrepairable damage) the staff had carefully recreated the saddle. The assembly was the easy bit; the hard part was finding the measurements (as parts of the saddle were singed away), how the saddle was structured and layered and how to attach it to Toothless without causing discomfort.

It was particularly amusing when it came time to fit the saddle onto Toothless one afternoon walk. It took much time and much effort to convince Toothless to leave Hiccup for one or two hour(s) but they managed it, Pomfrey staying behind with Hiccup as usual. Toothless was approached with the newly made saddle, now covered with Flame-Freeze Charms, by McGonagall. However, Toothless h had interpreted this gesture as an initiation of tag and kept running away from her. Being a Night Fury, it was a walk though the park (flying itself is too complicated to use as a metaphor for simplicity) to avoid McGonagall as she chased him.

Pretty soon, every staff member (including Dumbledore) was worn out whilst attempting to catch Toothless, even when it came to pin him down with low power spells; the teachers were sprawled across the ground, with only Dumbledore and McGonagall managing to sit upright (Snape had melted into a pool of exhaustion and was flitting between consciousness and unconsciousness). Meanwhile, Toothless was bounding along happily around the group, prancing and warbling at them in a mocking way.

When staff requested that Hagrid was to catch Toothless, the Night Fury retained his smug demeanor. However, his pride immediately evaporated, and desperation filled every crevice in his body, as he sought to evade the towering giant's charging form.

Hagrid was delighted to get a chance to embrace Toothless and show him some of his affection towards him, so much so that his face greatly resembled a childish face of a child delighted to chase the family cat. To Toothless, it looked even more horrifying than coming face to face the Red Death.

Toothless' frame was built to be sleek, agile and fast; furthermore, determination (along with desperation) motivated the dragon to escape Hagrid. Yet, though Hagrid was enormous, and his humungous frame and weight hindered his agility and speed, his lengthy legs enable to cover large distances with every stride and his determination to catch Toothless far exceeded that of the Night Fury's determination. The two left trails all over the grounds with lots of grass pulled out of the ground and strewn all over.

The rest of the staff sat on a nearby hill, watching the spectacle whilst resting their knackered bodies; they thought it best to stay out of the way rather than help again as there was a greater danger of them being trampled to death by the Night Fury and the Keeper of the Keys. Additionally, it was possible for them to be a hinderance rather than an asset. They opted instead to watch the race and even after a while, requested popcorn from one of the house elves to snack on as they watched.

The chase finally finished as Toothless raced towards the Black Lake and he misplaced his footing causing his to slightly buckle and stumble for a moment. That cost him dearly. As he regained his footing and swiveled to run in a direction opposite the lake, he found an enormous, bristly missile tackle him into the lake, creating waves that would make a tsunami cower in terror.

As the staff arrived towards the splash site, they had to hold their laughter in as the sight of the half-giant waded out of the lake with a traumatized Toothless cradled in his arms. Whether it was from the fact that he got tackled by a half-giant or the fact that he was utterly drenched they did not know. Their struggle against bursting out laughing increased further as the expression on Hagrid's face remained as though he had received all the treasures of the world; he remained blissfully ignorant of the fact that the trauma in Toothless was steadily being replaced with fury and anger.

Hagrid looked at Toothless as if he were the most adorable baby in the world and said, "you are the cutest thing in the world." With that Toothless snapped, his claws slashed repeatedly at Hagrid's face and his paws smacked frequently his head. Hagrid (as we all know) is a half-giant, who has increased durability; this meant that Toothless' claws only left shallow scratches on his face and his paw strikes (which could concuss a fully-grown man) only felt like a firm yet light smack. The rest of the staff sniggered quietly as their resolve to stop laughing out loud weakened; it was hilarious to see how a Night Fury (one of the deadliest species of dragon, nay, beast to ever exist) could act so similarly to a household cat. Even McGonagall had to stifle a small giggle as even she saw the similarities.

Once Toothless tried himself out attempting to beat the crap of Hagrid and Hagrid lowered him down, he grumpily allowed the saddle to be attached to him. He was quite uncomfortable having the saddle attaching itself magically onto him; once the saddle was on though, Toothless relaxed and his irritated demeanor faded away as he felt the familiar feeling of leather strapped around his back. The staff did not attach the tail prosthetic though as for the life of them, they could figure out how it operated and the one that came with Toothless originally, had melted into a mess of blackened, pointed wires, cogs and springs.

There were many other memorable moments during the time between Hiccup's arrival at Hogwarts and his awaken. One of the funniest happened during the day Hiccup's prosthetic arrived, five days after the Ministry delegation visit. It had a spring in the leg and was light yet durable and the prosthetic fit snuggly on the end of the stump of Hiccup's leg. There was a bit apprehension on how Toothless would react to the new leg; yet again, Toothless surprised them all. Once the prosthetic was attached, Toothless approached it with slight caution and gave it a few sniffs. It was peculiar to Toothless, but he knew it was better nothing. So, he walked away with a small shrug on his shoulders.

The staff then went down for their customary afternoon walk with Toothless. McGonagall was often the one to walk right next to Toothless, both perfectly comfortable with each other's presence. She was always the one who fed Toothless, she lost her fear of Toothless right after the fish test the day he woke up. The others managed to lose the majority of apprehension and fear towards the Night Fury, although it still lingered lightly at the back of their head.

McGonagall was also the only one to give Toothless a scratch, as the dragon felt that she was able to scratch at just at the right pressure and at the right area. She wasn't as skilled as Hiccup (as he was able to scratch him perfectly, almost telepathically knowing where to go) but she was a good substitute. Oh, how he wished he would just wake up. Everyone had their hand in scratching Toothless but none were as good as McGonagall nor as bad as Hagrid.

It wasn't from a lack of enthusiasm; no, it was from an excess of enthusiasm that caused Hagrid to scratch Toothless very vigorously. Combine that with Hagrid's forearm-sized fingers and increased strength and you got a scratch that feels like it is attempting to simultaneously crush your neck whilst ripping it in half. Toothless almost instantly backed away the moment Hagrid started scratching and swiped at his dustbin-sized hand away with his paws.

Whilst hissing like a cat. To say Hagrid was getting emotional over his repeated rejections to his advances towards would be the understatement of the century; still, that did not embitter him towards McGonagall. In fact, he was happy that McGonagall was beginning to bond with the Night Fury.

Anyway, as they were all walking along (with Toothless prancing happily around the group) the Night Fury suddenly stopped and bonded towards McGonagall, hoping for another chin scratch. He was not disappointed as McGonagall automatically reached under his head and began to scratch, with Toothless cooing in response. After a minute or two, Toothless backed away. Then he pounced, pinning McGonagall down on the ground as the group gasped in shock. Emerald eyes stared in McGonagall's steely yet shocked eyes for a single moment.

Then, Toothless' large head swooped down on McGonagall and started to bathe her licking all over her with his putrid saliva. McGonagall's cries of "Stop!... Stop!... Stop!..." were constantly interrupted as she had to close her mouth a few times in order to prevent dragon slobber from entering her mouth.

Soon she managed to get Toothless off and she looked a real mess: her tight bun had loosened and strands of her hair were plastered to her face, her robes looked shiny and slimy with drops of saliva dripping slowly down and the folds in her robes were slowly peeling away from each other.

The rest of the staff, who were previously paralyzed at seeing Toothless pin McGonagall, started to giggle and snicker at the state of her, though to their credit the sound was muffled. Even Toothless was warbling in a manner similar to laughter. Not surprisingly though, Severus Snape did not bother to stifle his laughter and was howling at the sight of McGonagall, with tears streaming down his face. However, his laughter was abruptly silenced for a moment, before a loud and horrid hacking sound filled the air.

McGonagall, having enough of Snape's mocking laughter, gathered a small blob of slobber off herself and flung at Snape. The glob of saliva flew towards Snape, hitting him smack in the face and entering his vulnerably open mouth. Snape fell onto his hands, hacking and spitting in a effort to remove the saliva from his mouth.

The rest of the staff had reached their limit and couldn't take it anymore; they burst into laughter at the sight of two of their strictest colleagues being coated in slobber or hacking their guts out trying to get the saliva out of their mouth. Flitwick and Sprout slowly fell to their knees and rolled on their backs, with tears cascading down their face. Dumbledore himself too laughed at his two staff members and he had to place his hands on his knees in order to remaining standing.

Soon, his laughter left him enough for him to walk up to his teachers, take out his wand and wave it at his employees. The dragon saliva vanished off McGonagall and out of Snape's mouth, although, there was nothing he could do about the smell of McGonagall's clothes or the taste lingering in Snape's mouth.

The two started bickering at each other but Dumbledore stepped in swiftly in order to prevent the conflict from escalating into a full-blown duel. The two managed to stop arguing but gave each other the stink-eye all the up the castle. Toothless watched the scene and warbled in laughter yet his presence was ignored due to the ungracious sight of McGonagall and Snape.

Little did the staff know it at the time, but that was the first time each of them were relaxed and had laughed in a long time.

* * *

**Next Chapter Title: That Wizard, Realizing**


	7. That Wizard, Realizing Prt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties of JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Dreamwork's How To Train Your Dragon. I am merely playing in their sandboxes yet any new spells or items are created by me. **

**Here it is. The moment you've been waiting for.**

**Hiccup wakes up. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: That Wizard, Realizing Prt. 1**

He was awake.

Well, he wasn't really awake. He eyes were closed so all he could see was darkness. But he was conscious that he was sure of. Was he dead? He was sure of that, until a wave of pain washed over him; every bone, every muscle in his body seemed to groan and voice their discomfort to him. The pain overwhelmed him slightly, causing him to grimace (which showed only slightly on his face). However, after a moment, the pain ebbed away, leaving Hiccup with a groan that got caught in his throat and was stifled, so that only the smallest groan escaped.

Hiccup then knew that he was alive but certainly not well. That was clear as a second wave of pain engulfed his entire body; on the other hand, the pain was much more bearable this time. He tried to prise his eyes open but he couldn't; he felt as if his eyelids were stuck together. Furthermore, the air stung his momentarily exposed sliver of his eyes and the light harassed his eyes as they had been accustomed to the gloom.

Hiccup attempted to remember the events that preceded his blackout but nothing came out; his short-term memory was foggy and incoherent and he couldn't recall anything. Only the most basic things came to his mind: his name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, a really great name to have; he was a Hairy Hooligan, one of the inhabitants of the Isle of Berk; he was friends with a Night Fury, whom he named Toothless...

Toothless...

The first friend that Hiccup ever had, who (ironically) was not only one of the most deadly and dangerous species of dragon to ever walk the earth, but his kind were enemies with the people of Berk. It was only with Toothless that Hiccup could actually be himself, not pretend or try to be someone else that he wasn't. He felt that his friend was even more of a family to him than his father ever was.

His father...

Hiccup knew that his father was Stoick the Vast; yet, Gobber felt more of a father to him than his own father ever did. His father always viewed him as a disappointment and a failure of a son and Heir, even more so when he discovered his connection with Toothless. He must have been a disgrace and a humiliation to him, his village and his ancestry. Or was he? The last time he saw him, there was not disdain nor disappointment in his eyes when they looked at him; they were replaced with regret, shame yet most of all pride as he looked at his son flying towards Astrid and the other teens.

Astrid...

Did Astrid like him? It would seem unlikely when you compared him to Snotlout, a muscle beefcake. However, the only form of affection she ever gave him was a few scowls and an occasional punch. Yes, he too was also punched, however, right after that, Astrid gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Moreover, as they were flying through the night sky on Toothless, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, completely relaxed and in silent awe and wonder.

As far as he knew, he was the only one – besides her own mother and father – to receive a hug from her, much less a kiss of any kind from her. How would Astrid react when she found out he woke up? Probably, she'd punch him first before giving him a hug. Maybe, just maybe, she could give a small kiss. No, probably not. The odds of that are pretty low but it is nice to dream.

The monster, the true enemy of Berk and even the enemy of the dragons. It was the reason why there was conflict and death between. It was funny, even ironic, that he (the Hiccup of the Berk, the one who refused to kill dragons) killed the largest one ever. He beat the Queen, not the brute strength and brawn, but with speed of hand and The death of this monster would never have been possible for the Vikings of Berk to accomplish. He just hoped that his people and the other teenagers were safe.

How would the rest of the village treat though? Would they treat him like a hero, the Viking who saved them from certain death before the Queen? Or would they still treat him with disgust, scorn and contempt? Would they still see him a failure, a Hiccup and a traitor? Hiccup knew that not all of the warriors on Berk went to the Nest. The younger warriors were left in the village whilst the veteran warriors went on the mission.

What would happen when he woke up?

He just wanted to wake up!

A huff of hot air flew into his face, which was succeeded with an excited and delighted coo. Hiccup had an inking who was responsible for this and as a result, he felt energy flow throughout his body. Hiccup found it difficult to open his eyes, as they had been stuck together for quite a while. However, they finally opened with a flutter and gave Hiccup a blurry and shadowy window to the world. Hiccup blinked a few times before his vision became clear and focused, free of the darkness that haunted him.

Ironically, the first thing he saw was black. Darker than midnight, with emerald eyes shining like precious stones, the familiar and welcome form wriggled in front of him in excitement. A small smile formed on Hiccup's face as the Night Fury's wide and pointed head nuzzled against his face affectionately. **"Hey Toothless," **said Hiccup, his voice hoarse and croaky for the lack of use. He raised his hand towards Toothless' face with great effort and gave a small chuckle; in response, Toothless began to nuzzle him with more affection and more frequency.

Hiccup gave another, more audible chuckle; the feeling of Toothless' comforting warmth radiating into his skin and the smooth yet slightly bumpy texture of Toothless' scales against his skin pushed the anxiousness in Hiccup's heart and replaced it with a soothing warmth. Toothless, overjoyed at seeing his human finally awake, started clambering into Hiccup's bed, nudging his head affectionately into Hiccup's. **"Hey, I'm happy to see you too, bud," **Hiccup said as he chuckled.

Suddenly, Hiccup shot up into a sitting position in his bed and groaned, "AUGH!". Toothless, overjoyed to see Hiccup wake again, had been climbing into his bed and had unintentionally shoved his massive paw into Hiccup's stomach. Huffing, he opened his eyes again, which were screwed shut from the pain, and he gasped as he took in his surroundings for the first time.

The room he was in was massive; the walls, the ceilings and the floor were comprised of multiple stone slabs pieced together to make a semi-smooth surface. The ceiling had open beams and were a deep, rich, dark-brown hue. This room wasn't as bug as the Great Hall on Berk but it was bigger than any of the other rooms found throughout the houses and buildings of Berk. There were windows that looked open at first until Hiccup realised that they were fitted with glass; the windows were positioned behind him and allowed the room to be filled with light from the sun.

There were beds that were identical to the one he was laying in on the wall opposite him and they were in a line parallel to the wall, facing towards him. There were other beds too that were lined on both the sides of his bed. On the far-left side of the room, there was a large set of double doors and on the other far side of the room, there was a small room with a few windows and a door on its side with another door adjacent to the smaller room.

The wall opposite Hiccup had many paintings but they were different to the ones on Berk. On Berk, the majority of the paintings were painted on shields and depicted the previous chiefs and their families; the colours used there were dull and often limited in hues. Yet here the paintings were more advanced: the colours were more varied and much more vibrant, the portraits were painted (from what Hiccup could tell) on some really white parchment, they were framed with intricately carved wooden frames and the pictures captured various landscapes as well as one oddly-clothed lady with such immaculate depth, precision and detail that they look like they moved.

Where they were, Hiccup did not know; what he did know was that this wasn't Berk; the building that he was in was far too advanced for a village the size of Berk. Where were they? Did his Dad bring them here? If so, then why? Were his injuries so bad that they had to bring him here to recover? If so, the people here have done an excellent job, as far as he was concerned. After looking at his surroundings and examining for a while in silence, he said, **"I'm... inside a building?"**.

He looked towards Toothless, who was sitting at the front of his bed, wriggling around and twitching erratically, his patience slowly being crumbled by his growing excitement. Hiccup's eyes widened as realisation hit him; Toothless was inside the same building. **"You're inside the same building?!"** Hiccup stated, slightly panicked. Toothless had reached his limit and started bounding around, shoving the beds aside without care, creating a sonorous cacophony. **"Did the people here allowed you to be here?" **asked Hiccup uselessly to Toothless.

So focused Hiccup was on Toothless (rightfully so) that he failed to notice that the woman in the portrait with the silver ringlets had rushed out of her picture and ran through each of the portraits on her side of the room, disappearing through one side of the portrait before appearing on the adjacent side of the adjacent portrait.

The Night Fury bounded back towards Hiccup, staring into his eyes and sniffing as to reassure himself that his human was actually awake. Hiccup attempted to calm his buddy down with his hands raised in a placating manner and by saying, **"Okay. Okay**,**"** but to no avail. Toothless then turned and walked away from his human; he then jumped up onto the exposed ceiling beams - with Hiccup saying, **"Toothless, no, no**,**" **\- and began scrambling to get a footing on the beam. **"Toothless!"** chastised Hiccup, prompting him to start scrambling out of his bed, **"Aww, come on-"**

He stopped cold.

Hiccup's focus shifted from Toothless towards his legs. He couldn't feel anything on his left foot. He thought it was just asleep. When he moved, he felt something touching him just below the knee. He shouldn't have felt something below the knee.

Hiccup had a hope that his leg was just asleep, and his body was just sensing things incorrectly after waking up and moving for the first in a while. His hope slowly faded away as he saw what was concealed underneath the sheets. Toothless dropped down from the ceiling beam silently and looked at his human observantly. When what he saw did not change, he was forced to conclude that this was not a hallucination. With a sigh, he turned his body around, swung his legs off the bed and placed them on the floor.

Correction: leg.

His right leg was healthy (well, as healthy as it can be for remaining immobile for a while): the bare foot had a subtle amount of colour on it, a pale pinkish colour; when it touched the stone floor, it detected the cool surface of the stone slabs; and the toes on his foot wiggled at his command, albeit a bit stiffly.

However, his left foot ended just below his knee. The rest of his leg was replaced with an interesting prosthetic that created a squeak as it pressed against the floor; it was metallic, containing a spring mechanism within the prosthetic and the ending of the prosthesis was comprised of one metal rod looped to mimic the outline of his foot and had a rubbery layer underneath the metal foot.

Toothless moved his head forward to give the prosthetic a sniff before raising his head to face Hiccup's. On the Night Fury's face was an expression that clearly asked Hiccup "_Hey, how is it? How are you taking it?_". Hiccup responded with an expression that obviously stated "_Is this real?_". When Toothless gave him a coo, Hiccup inhaled and exhaled deeply as he prepared himself to take his first steps with his prosthetic.

Using the metallic post of the bed to support him as he stood up (which was strange as it was impractical to use metal for bed making), Hiccup managed to stand up whilst leaning heavily on his right foot. Hiccup then took his first step with his left leg. The pressure and pain exerted on Hiccup's stump caused him to stumble for a moment and gasp in pain before he caught himself with his right leg. Hiccup looked at Toothless, who gave his human a look of encouragement.

Hiccup, strengthened by his buddy's look of support, gathered himself with one deep breath, then he took a second step with his left leg. The pressure and pain became too much for Hiccup's leg as it caused his knee to buckle and fall down a yell of pain. Hiccup fell towards the floor only to collide with something else softly as he felt warm, smooth scales instead of hard, cold stone. Hiccup opened his eyes to find Toothless' below him, the latter giving a worried expression that changed into one of relief as Hiccup smiled at his buddy.

Toothless turned around to face the direction where Hiccup was facing; the young boy then wrapped his arm around his surrogate brother's neck and said, **"Thanks bud."** Thus, both boy and dragon began walking towards the large double doors, with Hiccup's prosthetic creating a squeak with every step. It was slightly difficult for Hiccup to walk, having been immobile for so long and losing his left foot. Nevertheless, with each step, the pain and the weakness in his body was gradually replaced with strength; it also didn't hurt that Hiccup had Toothless by his side, supporting him.

As they approached the doors, Hiccup could catch faint whispers through the wooden doors, however, he couldn't make heads or tails of the conversation; either it was because the doors muffled the sound or that the language was different. If the latter was true, then he was definitely not on Berk. Hiccup decided to open the door, however that meant he had to do it without his arms around Toothless. Both boy and dragon took one look at each other before Hiccup released his grip on Toothless. For a moment, he stood for a moment before took a step forward.

It wasn't as bad as the first two had been but it certainly was still painful enough to cause Hiccup to hiss in pain. It took another two aching steps with his prosthetic before he managed to reach the door; either he had gotten slightly used to the aching pain or the soreness had reduced somewhat. Now, there was the problem of opening the door; Hiccup quickly found out that neither pushing on the door nor pulling on the door knob would open it. He stood there thinking about how to open it when it quickly came to him to twist the door knob.

He was just reaching for it when the door suddenly slammed into him.

Hiccup flew back, attempting to regain his balance but his prosthetic had been caught on Toothless' tail and he fell back, smacking against the floor hard. Winded and with his eyes screwed shut with in agony, Hiccup struggled to get up until a set of hands wrapped around his waist and lifted him up. Hiccup gave a gasp as he was raised up. Warm scales were felt in his left hand and arm as Toothless nudges his head into Hiccup, worried for Hiccup; as Hiccup wrapped his arm around Toothless for support, a foreign voice said, **"****Are. You. Alright?****"**

"**Yes, ****I'm-**"responded Hiccup but he stopped he had a good look at his helper.

The man in front of him was very, very peculiar. He was much older than the Goethi in his village yet he somehow looked as if he had a lot of youthful energy in the multitude of lines and wrinkles in his face, though his face had an anxious and regretful expression on it. He was tall, almost as tall as his father yet, unlike his father, the old man was very slender, slim and spindly. His hair and beard was even longer than Stoick's, so much so that they were both long enough to be tucked into his belt; they were the colour of silvery-white and when it was accompanied with the man's bizarre, shimmering, sea-blue robes, it made him look as if he wearing waves of the sea on his body. On the man's face were a thinly wired set of goggles or glasses that were shaped into half-moons and behind them were piercing, electric-blue eyes, surveying his form intently.

Hiccup stood in silence, staring at the unusual man until the man broke the silence after he analysed Hiccup by saying, **"Are. You. Hurt?"** in a very foreign accent.

Hiccup blinked a few times before he responded, **"No, not really."**

"**I'm. Very. Sorry. For. Knocking. You. Over," **apologised the old man.

"**No, it's fine. It's fine,"** answered Hiccup.

"**Let's. Get. You. To. Your. Bed,"** said the elderly man.

So, the three of them walked back to Hiccup's bed, with the boy supported by Toothless. Once they were there, Hiccup sat down his bed whilst the old man sat on the bed adjacent to Hiccup's, facing him. Toothless curved his form around the bed and lowered his head upon Hiccup's lap, as a beloved dog would. The elderly then inquired, **"Shall. I. Get. You. Something?"**

As if to answer his question, Hiccup's stomach growled (or rather roared) so loudly that Hiccup looked at Toothless; when Hiccup saw that Toothless looked smug, he was confused before clarity and embarrassment finally hit him as a second, weaker growl emanated from his stomach. Hiccup wrapped his arms around his waist as his face flushed in colour; he turned his face to see the mild shock on the elder's face transform into amusement and realization.

"**I. Fortunately. Brought. Some. Food. With. Me. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Bring. It. For. You?"** the elderly man asked shrewdly.

Hiccup, not facing him in mortification, gave him a nod and the ancient man stood and walked out of the room. As he was walking away, Hiccup heard a snigger to his right and saw Toothless with his face fashioned in a jeering manner. **"What are you laughing at?"** asked Hiccup, causing Toothless to snicker more loudly. **"Shut up, you stupid lizard,"** Hiccup grumbled, though a sliver of a smile was creeping up his lips.

The door opened and in came the ancient man, this pushing a cart in front of him. On top was a tray with legs, on top of which were two dishes, each covered with a silver, domed lid; A silver pitcher and a silver goblet accompanied the tray. "_This place must be rich if they used dishes, goblets and utensils made with silver,_" Hiccup thought to himself. The old man removed the smaller dish from the tray before he placed it on Hiccup's lap; the silver legs stood on the bed, so that Hiccup did not have to balance the tray on his lap (which Hiccup thought was ingenious). The wizened, old man poured water from the pitcher in to the goblet and placed the goblet on the tray. Hiccup said his thanks, after which the man took off the lid.

Inside was a ceramic pot, where the top was covered with a golden-brown, crusty pie crust; along side it was a generous helping of roasted potatoes (perfectly browned and covered with chopped herbs, creating a gorgeous smell) and a side of crisp, leafy greens. Hiccup grabbed the knife and spoon that was given along side the tray and he cut through the crusty lid of the pot; it emitted crackle as the knife pierced it and cut a small circle, which Hiccup fished out of the pot. The crust was more flaky than any pie crust Hiccup had ever seen.

Then Hiccup caught a heavenly waft of the filling inside the pie. It was filled with pieces of chicken, potatoes, peas and carrots, slathered in a delectable light brown sauce. Hiccup had never seen anything like this and was thus a little bit apprehensive as he scooped out some of the filling and put it in his mouth. Light flashed from his eyes as he tasted the rich, savoury, flavourful sauce coating the perfectly cooked, tender, juicy chicken; the carrots gave an earthy sweetness and the peas sent bursts of sweet freshness in his mouth.

The boy then turned his attention to the other food items on his tray: the pie crust was flaky, creating a crunch as Hiccup bit into it, and it tasted so buttery; the potatoes were perfectly and evenly seasoned, and it had a crispy exterior and a fluffy interior; and the leafy greens tasted fresh, crisp and bitter, perfectly cutting though the decadence of the pie. Hiccup wasn't alone in eating with relish.

Toothless was also eating with satisfaction as well, as Dumbledore on unloaded a bucket brimming with fish onto the floor and Toothless pounced on it, gulping down the fish noisily. Both boy and dragon were so enamoured by their food, they paid no attention to each other. Dumbledore watched with satisfaction as Hiccup devoured the food in front of him. He did not shove as much food as his mouth could fit but he took his time eating the food with modulation and quiet enjoyment, savouring every piece and only taking a break to sip his water.

Dumbledore raised his hand and thought of the incantation "coniungero nostris linguis" before flicking his hand with his fingers outstretched towards Hiccup. As Hiccup ate, he felt something whoosh over his eyes, ears, tongue and hands gently. He stopped for a moment before resuming his consumption of his delicious food. Finally, Hiccup leaned back slightly with his hand against his stomach, his hunger completely satiated. A lapping sound was now heard and both men turn to see Toothless had finished eating his basket of fish and was licking his lips.

Hiccup then looked at the wizened, old man and, remembering, said, "Thank you**."**

"**Oh, it's my pleasure," **replied the man.

Something was different, Hiccup realized. The man's speech had no accent nor did he have any trouble stringing his words in a sentence. Also, when the man was speaking, it was clearly Norse; however, after paying close attention to the words as they came out of the man's mouth, it was evident that they were in a alternate dialect. Furthermore, when he gave his thanks, Hiccup clearly said it in Norse; yet, a second after it came out of his mouth, it morphed into another dialect. Something strange was definitely happening.

Hiccup looked at the old man. Of all the questions that were firing off like Zippleback explosions in his head, he asked, "Who are you?" **"Ah, forgive my discourtesy,"** apologised the elderly man, **"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Head of Hogwarts School. May I ask your name?"** Hiccup found it strange that an elderly old man has the head of a school. He wasn't built like the Vikings, but his physique was obviously like Hiccup's. Maybe, he was agile and swift on his feet and probably good with swords, though Hiccup couldn't see the hilt of one on his side. Hiccup, after pondering these things for a moment, answered, "Hiccup. That's my name." **"Thank you, Hiccup," **thanked Dumbledore.

Hiccup asked, "Why am I here?"

"**To be honest," **replied Dumbledore, **"I, myself, am not sure."**

"Was it because I was badly injured?" Hiccup questioned.

"**T****hat maybe part of the reason," **answered Dumbledore, **"but I think there is another reason."**

"What is it?" probed Hiccup.

Dumbledore paused for a moment before answering, "**You are special.**"

Hiccup flinched; nobody before had called him special before. They all called him useless.

"How am I?!" asked Hiccup, "I don't have any muscles or strength or any useful talent…"

"**But you do," **countered Dumbledore, **"y****ou really do. Your mere presence here proves that you are special and gifted. Only people who have what you have are able to be here, in this building and the area that surrounds the castle."**

The questions inside Hiccup's head exploded had multiple, so much so that he they were mixing and jumbling up together, further exacerbating his confusion. When the confusion simmered down, Hiccup said, with a little bit of sarcasm, "What's my gift then? Being skinny?"

"**No, that's not it," **replied Dumbledore simply.

Hiccup was a bit surprised that Dumbledore was not at the least troubled at his sarcasm, then focused on qualities that he had. The only two things that he could come up with that he was gifted at was running and inventing. Or intelligence maybe.

"Umm, intelligence?" asked Hiccup, respectfully this time.

Dumbledore's eyes lit up and he pointed his hand at Hiccup as he said, **"Close, but that is not it. However, you're right. Intelligence is something that is valued in this school."**

"What is it? I have no idea," said Hiccup, curious for the answer. The answers was not he was expecting.

"**Magic. It courses though you veins like blood. That is what brought you here to this school."**

"Wait, what?! I have magic in me?!" shouted Hiccup, "How?! What is this place?!"

"**This place," **began Dumbledore, unperturbed by Hiccup's outburst, **"is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a place where young wizards and witches come to learn how to control and use their magic properly."**

"Well, I don't have magic coursing in my veins," denied Hiccup.

"**Ah, my dear Hiccup. As I have told you, your mere presence proves that you are a wizard," **Dumbledore responded.

"How?" questioned Hiccup.

"**You see, Hiccup," **began Dumbledore, **"this place is enchanted so that nobody who does not have magic in them cannot enter these walls nor the area around them." **

Comprehension filled Hiccup as the truth finally dawned on him, no matter how hard he tried to dispel it. No, no. It's impossible. How is it possible?

"**Hiccup,"** Dumbledore started as Hiccup's face filled with disbelief.

"**You're a wizard."**

* * *

Coniungero nostris linguis - (connect our languages) Short-term Language Charm.

Intra corpus uideo - (I see inside the body) X-ray Charm

**What do you think of Hiccup waking up? Do you think I captured his thoughts and feelings accurately? I kind of feel that his reactions with Dumbledore telling him that he is a wizard is inaccurate. But what do you think?**

**By the way, many people have been saying which House Hiccup should or could been. However, I will not reveal where I have placed Hiccup when he goes to summer school as there is no point when none of the other students are there.**

**At the end of the next chapter, I will discuss reasons for where Hiccup should go. Please review this chapter if you have the time and say which House Hiccup should be in and why.**

**Next Chapter Title: That Wizard, Realizing Prt. 2**


	8. That Wizard, Realizing Prt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties of JK Rowling's Harry Potter nor Dreamwork's How To Train Your Dragon. I am merely playing in their sandboxes yet any new spells or items are created by me.**

**This is by far the longest chapter that I have written so far. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: That Wizard, Realizing Prt. 2**

Time stopped after those words were uttered by the old man's lips. Disbelief filled every ounce of Hiccup as he registered what was spoken. "You are a wizard," echoed in Hiccup's brain but that was impossible. There was no way he could be one at all; there was no evidence that he could find that proved that he was a wizard. In fact, Hiccup doubted that there was any evidence of magic in the first place.

Gobber was always telling tall tales to those who bother to listen or who were impaired from drinking excessive amounts of alcohol whenever he too was seriously drunk. He told tales of trolls who stole left socks, of Bonekappers who hunted him down continuously (where he was saved by Thor and a whale) and of witches and wizards. The latter subject was a bit more ominous; Gobber always detailed stories of people going missing, and of people who summoned demons and evil spirits to cast curses, who used black magic.

But remember, this came from the man who believed that Thor himself had the time and the will to save him from a non-existent dragon. This could be a some twisted and highly inappropriate prank the twins are playing on him. Send him to an unknown location and hire an old person to act as a healer to convince Hiccup he was a wizard, when in fact he wasn't. The twins always had a warped sense of humour and always seemed to pull off pranks that had a high probability of failing seamlessly, almost magically.

"Huh, this just some joke, right?" Hiccup, jokingly, "this is just some joke that the twins thought up to prank me, right?"

"**No, this isn't a joke," **responded Dumbledore (or whatever his name was),** "And by the way, I have no idea which twins you are talking about, though, I do know of a pair of identical twin boys who see it as their mission to cause a much mayhem as possible."**

Hiccup closely surveyed the man's face for any signs of mischief in his face for a while. There was amusement in his eyes yes, but it was more so aimed at his comment about the twins that knew. Yes, this man was not joking, his whole face had a seriousness that was difficult for Hiccup to place.

Also, it was unlikely that the twins would be able to loop Dumbledore in on their plans, due to the difficulties of communication, yet for some reason, Dumbledore was magically able to speak it as well understand it better. Add to that the facts that this prank is too outlandish for even them to conjure up and the amount of trouble they could inflict upon themselves due to pranking him right after he woke up would be too much for even them to handle and the possibility that this was a prank shrank lower and lower.

Hiccup, deciding that it was best to change the subject, asked, "What exactly is this place?"

"**As I have said before," **Dumbledore responded, **"This is a school were the youth of the magical population is protected and housed as they are taught how to control and use their magic."**

"Protected?" Hiccup asked, confused, "Why do they need protection?"

"**Well, for most of our history," **Dumbledore explained, **"our magical abilities were envied by the non-magical population. Soon, our abilities became feared and hated, which led to much persecution to our kind. Eventually, the suffering became so great, that world-wide witches and wizards gathered into small communities and magically hidden themselves, as well as remove any traces of magic."**

_Okay, that made sense, _thought Hiccup. That would probably explain why he didn't hear solid things about magic, if all traces of it were removed. Besides, witches and wizards weren't allowed on Berk. Hiccup had heard very few things about magic that didn't come from Gobber, but from what he heard, from the beginning of Berk's history, witches and wizards came with the first settlers but their relationship with the rest of the village was destroyed when they helped the dragons. However, their magic was quite bad and combined that with the fact that they were outnumbered ten to one, they were quickly banished and banned from Berk, and any history of them would have been erased.

Thus, as the decades went by and no magical people were being found within the village, the memory of magic was soon forgotten. After all, they got their minds occupied by dragon raids and soon the tradition of searching through homes for any witch or wizard faded away, from 50 years after the ban on magic was imposed. Now, the only way magic was talked about in the village was though Gobber's loud, drunken stories and the one or two second-hand, solid stories that Hiccup heard from his father, which was passed on from his father. Besides, as there were no magical people in the village for about 250 years, there was no chance that he inherited magical blood from his parents.

"Alright, that's a good explanation," Hiccup finally allowed, "but still, I'm not sure that magic exists."

Dumbledore looked straight into Hiccup's eyes for a moment, before he broke his eye contact with the boy and gave out an amused chuckle.

"What?" Hiccup questioned, indignantly.

"**Nothing really," **chuckled Dumbledore as he looked at Hiccup again, with amusement etched in his face, **"I just found it amusing that you don't believe that magic exists, yet you have a dragon for a... pet."**

"Are dragons' magical creatures?" asked Hiccup, with one eyebrow raised.

"**Yes!"** Dumbledore said incredulously, **"Dragons are virtually synonymous with magic."**

Both stared at each other for a moment before Dumbledore said, **"But if you are insistent on seeing proof there is magic, I will happily oblige."**

As he said this, his hand went inside his pocket and drew out a stick. It was bone-white and thin, with bulbs and gaps set in a repetitive pattern, each bulb getting wider as they came closer to the handle. A black band was located at the handle on the wand and there were weird symbols or runes that held no discernible meaning to Hiccup. Dumbledore shifted on the bed he was sitting on and faced the bed that was to the left of Hiccup's bed. The "wizard" pointed his wand at the bed and gave it a casual flick.

The bed suddenly caught on fire; enormous tongues of fire danced all over the bed and lashed against the air, hungering and searching for any sort of fuel. Hiccup gasped in shock (even Toothless, who was about to take a small nap, shot his head up when he saw the flames) but even as Hiccup rounded on Dumbledore to tell him to put out the fire, the fire vanished. The bed was virtually devoid of any sign of damage from the flames, be it scorch marks or soot; even the air was empty of any evidence of smoke, be it the sight and smell of it.

Hiccup, perplexed at what had just happened, was whipping his head back and forth between Dumbledore and the bed in an effort to comprehend what had just happened. Dumbledore was amused at the sight of Hiccup's baffled face and decided to push it further. As Hiccup turned towards him, Dumbledore waved his wand at the bed again. Hiccup followed the wand and turned his head just in time to see the bed morph into a yak.

The yak (who was coated in long, thick, golden-brown hair and long horns) mooed for a moment but fell silent as its eyes widened at the sight of the Night Fury. Toothless stood still for one moment before he moved towards the yak to inspect it. However, the yak had interpreted this movement as a sign of aggression and acted in the way any level-headed animal did when it saw a powerfully built and equipped predator advancing towards it. It ran for its life, bowling through the beds like rickety, weakened fences and causing them to fly through the air.

Hiccup then watched as the yak abruptly flew through the air, like a fish caught and yanked by a fishing line, mooing in surprise. The yak then transformed back into a bed, which was upside down with the sheets and pillows streaming behind it. But before the bed could even fall a few feet and before Hiccup could round towards Dumbledore to tell him to stop the bed, the bed flipped the right way up. It slowed down its descent, the bed sheets and pillows following it in an orderly manner. Hiccup then looked around and saw the other beds that were sent flying by the yak's stampede also were gracefully falling in back into place.

The beds landed on the floor softly with the pillows landing in their proper place and the bed sheets covering the bed and tucking themselves neatly under the bed. Dumbledore looked at the boy and the dragon and placed his hand on top of his mouth so as to not laugh at the sight of Hiccup with the most dumbfounded expression on his face, complete with a slack jaw. Even Toothless was perplexed at what he saw, seen from how his ears stood erect, his eyes were widened, and his lower jaw was slightly loose.

Minutes passed before sounds could even begin to form within Hiccup's mouth. He couldn't believe it. Magic did exist. Gobber wasn't making up stories about magic. So, then what other bits of his stories were true? Does this man practice dark magic? Does he worship Loki? Do Boneknappers exist? But this man says that he has magic himself. How was that possible?

"But wait?" Hiccup finally said, "How can I be a wizard? None of my family were magical."

"**Oh?"** Dumbledore said, curious, **"You're not going to question what had just transpired and how it happened?"**

"No," Hiccup replied, "its obvious that you used magic to do what you just did with the bed, so why debate it. I just didn't believe that people themselves are able to do so as no one in my village has the ability to do so."

"**Oh, that is interesting to know,"** Dumbledore stated, **"Well, it is possible for a witch or a wizard to be born from a long line of muggles." **Seeing the confused expression on Hiccup's face, Dumbledore answered his silent question,** "Muggles are our term for non-magical people; I believe it originated from the word 'muddled'. But it is possible that there was a witch or wizard in your family tree." **

"But in my village," Hiccup began, "no witches and wizards are allowed to be in the village, much less marry one of the villagers. In fact, there has not been any witches nor wizards in the tribe for around 250 years."

"_More like 1250 years,"_ Dumbledore thought privately. It interested Dumbledore that in Hiccup's culture had banned any form of magic but it made sense when he considered that dragons harassed Hiccup's village and any connection to dragons (especially magic) would be banned. This also probably explained why Hiccup could have suppressed his magic. But that theory was weakened by the fact that he was not aware that he was magical. Maybe the experience of time travel altered or even erased his memories. But even that theory falls apart as there was no sign of memory loss within Hiccup, at least as far as he knows, due to his obvious recognition of his dragon.

"**Well, it is possible that your magical blood originated from a Squib ancestor,"** Dumbledore stated to Hiccup.

"What, Squib?" Hiccup asked.

"**A non-magical person that is born from magical parents," **clarified Dumbledore.

"Okay," Hiccup said after a few minutes of pondering this theory and deeming it possible, "let's assume that you are right, that I am a wizard. What solid evidence could you show?"

Dumbledore seemed to have an inkling that this question was coming and thus handed Hiccup his wand, holding the tip of the wand and offering the handle to Hiccup. Hiccup was reluctant to hold the wand but after a reassuring nod from Dumbledore, he slowly took it in his hand. As soon as his hand touched the wand and gasped it, Hiccup felt a sense of unease and it emanated from the wand. He felt as if the wand was alive and was very distrustful of him. It felt like an extension of his arm, similar to a hand but it felt like this hand was unwilling to follow his commands. Even so, Hiccup sensed that the wand in his hand wielded a raw power. How he knew that, he wasn't sure.

"**Hiccup?"**

Hiccup looked up from the wand and into Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore face was somewhat devoid of any emotions, except for a little bit of curiosity. He switched his attention from the wand to Hiccup and vice versa for a few times before he said, **"You need to wave it." **

Hiccup, who was unaware that he sat there with his glaze firm on the wand or stick, snapped out of his stupor and after hearing Dumbledore's instruction, gave the wand a wave. Shock abruptly registered on Hiccup's face as an enormous BANG erupted from the wand, accompanied with a large cluster of emerald green sparks and a huge cloud of murky, dark-green, rancid-smelling smoke.

Hiccup then flung the wand away from him as though it bite or burned him, a trail of sparks and smoke flowing from the tip as spun through the air. At this, Dumbledore moved. He shot from his seat on the bed and dove towards the wand, catching it by its handle. When he caught it, Dumbledore swiped the air with his wand. As he did so, the smoke and the sparks that filled the air vanished, leaving only a slight rancid smell in the air. Movement caused Hiccup to face Toothless' face as the dragon (who dozed off) had woken up abruptly and had seen the cloud of smoke and sparks. Toothless pressed his nose into Hiccup to see whether his human was alright.

"I'm alright, Toothless, I'm alright," soothed Hiccup in answer to Toothless' worried coos.

"**Toothless? Do you call him Toothless?" **asked Dumbledore.

"Uh, yeah?" said Hiccup.

"**How curious, my staff and I have named him Toothless as well as,"** said Dumbledore amazed.

"Oh. You hear that bud?" said Hiccup, pleasantly surprised, "Your name really suits you!" Toothless responded with a happy warble and coo.

Dumbledore then realised that this was the first time he had seen Hiccup smile. The smile on Hiccup's face faded as comprehension took over. He was a wizard. It was proven when he waved the wand. As he did so, Hiccup felt some sort of energy flow up his arm into the wand and after he threw the wand away, the magic flowed back up his arm and had seemingly vanished back into him. However, when Hiccup focused within him, he felt the energy flow through his body in secret. Hidden. Waiting to be released.

From that, he now was certain he was a wizard.

"So, I'm a wizard," Hiccup contemplated.

"**Yes, you are," **Dumbledore agreed.

"But, how come I only found out about my magic now?" asked Hiccup.

"**I'm not sure," **said Dumbledore thoughtfully, leaning his head back slightly, **"but it is possible that you had some handle of your magic and you were able to subconsciously hide it. Or maybe you were subconsciously using or releasing your magic in an inconspicuous manner."**

"But how?" Hiccup asked, "How could I have been using magic before?"

"**Think," **said Dumbledore, **"do you remember any moments were bizarre and unexplainable things happened?"**

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer "No," but he closed his mouth as he turned away pondering. Now that he thought about it, there were some instances where things have happened: Every time he was in the forge, the tools that he needed were always within arms-reach, even though some of the tools he later remembered were placed at the other side of the forge and when he was falling from the first free flight with Toothless and was hurtling towards the fog-smothered rock pillars, he felt something flow through him: time seemed to slow down (the rocks that were previously rushing towards him slowed to a stroll), he was super sensitive to where Toothless was leaning towards and he could see the pillars as clear as day.

But the memory that stuck with Hiccup was when he was eight years-old. He was running from a pursuing Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, eager to use him as a punch bag. He turned a corner and found some crates blocking his way; he climbed over them and jumped. When he landed, a steady wind met his face and tousled his hair. He had to blink a few times before he realized he was standing on the roof of the Great Hall.

He quickly scrambled to find something to cling onto; finding one of the chimneys, he began yelling and crying at the top of his voice. It was noon when he was being chased, however, the sun was just beginning to set before his father managed to find a way to climb up the side of the building. Both father and son finally got to the ground where a large crowd had gathered to see the spectacle, the boy being very shaken and very pale.

Stoick was angry that Hiccup climbed up to the roof of the Great Hall but his fury at the trio who were bullying him was so intense, even the twins were struck dumb. In the end, Snotlout and the twins were grounded for a month and it was another month before they started bullying Hiccup again (although, the bullying was subdued to name calling and insults). But what made Hiccup wonder was how was he able to get to the top of the Great Hall?

"Yeah, I remembered some instances," Hiccup finally replied, then he remembered something, "Wait, did you do a spell on me so I could speak and understand your language?"

"**I'm impressed that you managed to find out,"** said Dumbledore, pleasantly surprised, **"what made you figure that out?"**

"Your pronunciation, accent and ability to form sentences changed," Hiccup pointed out, "when I hear your words, my ears tingle a bit, my tongue also tingles when I speak and as I was eating, I felt something wash over my hands, eyes, ears and tongue."

"**Well, colour me impressed," **Dumbledore said cheerfully, **"you managed to figure it out only with that amount of information. Yes, I placed a Short-term Language Charm on you as you were eating. Please excuse me for placing a spell on you without your knowledge or consent," **Dumbledore apologised, his regret evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Hiccup said, "it's not like I'm complaining."

Soon silence fell between them as Hiccup deduced what was going to happen.

"You want to teach me how to use my magic, don't you?" asked Hiccup, a little bit bluntly.

Dumbledore smiled as he said, **"Your intelligence is very much evident. Yes, we would like to offer you a full-time education at Hogwarts."**

Hiccup pondered for a moment before saying, "That's a nice offer, but... I'm afraid I have to refuse."

"**Normally, I would be happy to comply with your decision but I am afraid that I have to insist," **replied the Headmaster.

"Why?" Hiccup posed.

"**Because you wield incredible power," **answered Dumbledore, much to Hiccup's shock, **"Hiccup, you managed to apparate – that is to teleport into the Hogwarts Grounds."**

"So?" Hiccup question, not seeing the big deal.

Dumbledore in turn said, **"The castle and the surrounding grounds have been heavily enchanted so that no one can neither apparate into, within nor out of the castle or grounds, no matter what they do. The only way to do so is if the enchantment has been lifted and only the person who can do so is the one who holds the office of Headmaster of Hogwarts, which is me. **

"**Yet, you, a fourteen year-old boy who did not receive any training nor had any knowledge of magic, managed to dismantle a part of the enchantment that even fully trained, highly-skilled and grown-up wizards and witches have been unable to even imagine to dismantle and which can only be lifted by me, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.**

"**What that tells me is that you have unimaginable power and potential. You may have some control over it, but if left unchecked, and without proper training, it can build up until it erupts from your body, uncontrolled and rampant, unleashing inconceivable and disastrous consequences." **Here Dumbledore paused, and though his eyes were directed towards Hiccup's slowly paling face, they seem clouded and far away, as if he was someplace else or was remembering something. Then they blinked and refocused on Hiccup.

"**Hiccup,"** said Dumbledore slowly, after a while, **"I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you, but I simply want what is best from you. So, I have to insist that you accept the offer."**

The silence that followed them was the longest and most potent one of them all. Dumbledore silently hoped that Hiccup would accept and that he would forget about asking what happened to his village. But he knew that as the intelligent and loving boy Hiccup was, he would ask about the condition of his village and Dumbledore knew that he would have to be the bearer of the worst news as far as he knew to Hiccup. Hiccup sat there as the words that came out of Dumbledore's mouth dawned on him. He had more power that even other adults never had. How could he not have noticed? How could have not known? What the old man even joking? Hiccup knew that Dumbledore wasn't joking (the emotions were far too realistic to be faked) but still it was so surreal that it took time for Hiccup to digest and accept.

"So, I have to accept, right?" Hiccup stated, rather than asked.

"**Yes,"** agreed Dumbledore, somewhat regretfully and relieved at the same.

"But I can't," said Hiccup.

"**Why?" **asked Dumbledore. It was, oh so subtle but as Dumbledore asked "why?", he stiffened ever so slightly.

"Because, I need to get back to my village," Hiccup said, "I need to know what happened to them. Did they survive the conflict? What happened while I was unconscious? How is my father, Stoick? What about my- friend, Astrid? What happened to them?"

"**I don't know,"** Dumbledore responded, as he looked out the window.

"Well, could you at least send me back?" Hiccup requested.

There was a pause before the Headmaster replied, **"I can't."**

"Why not?!" demanded Hiccup.

"**Because I have no way of doing so,"** Dumbledore answered, **"and even if there was the slimmest chance that I could, I wouldn't because of the insurmountable risks that follow it."**

"Are you just trying to keep me here, so you can make me into a weapon that you can command?!" Hiccup accused Dumbledore.

"**Heavens, no!" **Dumbledore said alarmed at the accusation, **"My first instinct was to take you home as soon as you were able to. But I can't."**

"Then why not?!" Hiccup demanded again.

Dumbledore stared out the window before he asked, **"What year do you think it is?"**

"Huh?" Hiccup said, perplexed, "What has that have to do with me getting home?"

"**It has everything to do with getting you home,"** Dumbledore stated seriously, finally turning to face Hiccup.

Hiccup looked sceptically at Dumbledore before he answered, "Um, 994."

"**You're close," **Dumbledore said, **"but you are missing one extra number."**

"What?!" said Hiccup, surprised.

"**Hiccup, I don't know how to say this,"** Dumbledore began, **"but, you're in the far future. The year is 1994."**

Silence followed that statement until an odd sound followed it.

Laughter.

In the silence that preceded the laughter, Hiccup face was full of disbelief until a smile grew on his face slowly. Then, a small giggle escaped his lips, which then increased to laughter. He laughed for a while, in which Toothless woke up from his nap. He was irked to be disturbed from his sleep, but his face contorted into confusion as Toothless saw the mirth on Hiccup's face. Hiccup covered his mouth to stifle the noise but his laughter was still audible.

"That's a joke, right?" Hiccup asked wheezily, after he stopped laughing.

"**It's not a joke,"** said Dumbledore seriously.

"Yes, it is," Hiccup insisted.

"**No, it isn't,"** Dumbledore also insisted.

"Yes, it is."

"**No, it isn't."**

"YES, IT IS!"

Hiccup exploded; anger etched all over his face, the mirth that was there a second ago wiped away completely by his fury. However, that fury instantly evaporated from his face as he saw the shocked expression that Toothless was showing. Toothless crooned worried, having never seen his human display any form of anger in front of him; the closest thing he saw to anger was subtle frustration or exasperation, something that was only shown when there was a problem with the saddle. Toothless moved his head towards Hiccup, in order to soothe him. Hiccup took Toothless' head into his arms and started rubbing his dragon's head in order to soothe his buddy.

"I'm alright Toothless," Hiccup soothed, "I'm fine."

Dumbledore was awe-struck at the sight that he was seeing. He had seen and experienced many things that few people had the chance things to see nor experience, but never before had he seen a boy and a dragon look at each other with such tenderness and concern for one another. Their bond was so strong and so evident to Dumbledore, that he could practically see it. Dumbledore then snapped out of his awe and said **"Hiccup?"**

The boy did not respond, so Dumbledore repeated, **"Hiccup?"**

"…**Hiccup?"** Dumbledore said again after waiting for a response that did not come. He was about to say Hiccup's name again when Hiccup finally responded.

"This has to be a joke." Hiccup turned his head to face Dumbledore.

"**It isn't,"** Dumbledore in turn replied.

"No, it can't be. I can't be in the future, I just can't," said Hiccup, steadily becoming more panicked as continued on talking, "I can't have just left everyone, my village, my dad, everyone. What happened to them?! Are they okay?! What happened to the monster in the Nest?! I - I - I just can't! I need to go back home!"

Then Hiccup rounded on Dumbledore. "Send me home! Send me home!" he demanded desperately.

"**I can't. I don't know how to send you safely back," **Dumbledore said, agitated at Hiccup's outburst,** "There are too many things, too many factors that could go wrong, that could harm you and Toothless further, most likely beyond repair."**

"Where is the proof that you are telling the truth?!" Hiccup insisted loudly. Toothless warbled worriedly; he never thought that he would see Hiccup so agitated and fearful.

There was a pause, before Dumbledore slowly raised his hand and inserted them into the front of his robes. When he withdrew his hand from his robes, a book was being held within his hand. The book was small and ancient-looking with its binding stained and peeling in places. Dumbledore passed the book to Hiccup, who took the book into his hands, looked at the title, then looked at Dumbledore dubiously. On the cover of the book was a title, which was written in embossed runic symbols that were similar to Hiccup's Norse runes.

_**The Tales of Beedle the Bard**_

Dumbledore, interoperating the question on Hiccup's faced, said, "Open to the page I marked with the blue book mark and read what is written until you reach the red book mark."

Looking at the Headmaster suspiciously for a moment, Hiccup then complied with Dumbledore's instructions and turned on the page that had a long piece of blue paper lodged into it. From there, he began to read the contents.

* * *

_The Muggle Tribe That Tamed Dragons_

_A long time ago, off the coast of Scotland, there was an archipelago. It was dubbed the Barbaric Archipelago. Aptly named so, as its human inhabitants were vicious, bloodthirsty muggle Vikings, who sought out war in a quest for glory. Yet, they did not fight each other. They fought against a more powerful enemy. The children of their fire god, Loki, and the demons who crept out of Hel, or so they were called by them. Those Vikings fought…_

_Dragons._

_Dragons of various species: some with skin as tough as stone, some who shot razor-sharp spikes from their tails, some who had two heads, some who set themselves on fire and one of the most powerful, most dangerous and most mysterious dragons of them all._

_These Vikings fought the dragons, who raided their villages, burned their houses, stole their food and killed their people. Those who fought a dragon toe to toe and triumphed over them were showered with honor, fame and glory. And those who could not or did not were either scorned, exiled or executed._

_Three hundred years after the Vikings landed on the Barbaric Archipelago, an emerald-eyed boy was born on one of the islands. The muggle son of the chief, he was named Hiccup, for he was weak and feeble, unable to hold a sword without trembling._

_One night, Hiccup managed to shoot down, immobilize and ground the rarest dragon of them all: A Night Fury. A beast that has never been seen before, never successfully killed and that has never missed a target._ _But instead of killing the beast, Hiccup healed and fed the Night Fury. And the Night Fury, in return, allowed the boy to ride on his back as he flew._

_Thus, the two beings created a strong bond with each other._

_However, their secret was discovered and both Hiccup and his Night Fury were captured._

_The Vikings were disgusted and embarrassed that the heir to the chiefdom of their village made friends with their hated enemy. They found forcefully through Hiccup that they could use dragons to find the nest of the dragons. So, they set sail to Heimdall's Gate, where the it was rumored to be the location of the nest, with the Night Fury bound, so they would destroy the nest and end the scourge forever._

_Hiccup, as the chief's son, was sentenced to exile. However, the children of Hiccup's age were curious as to how Hiccup could ride dragons. Hence, he quickly taught them how to ride their own dragons and, thrilled and grateful for experiencing the freedom of flight, the teens flew Hiccup to the Heimdall's Gate so they may save his Night Fury. _

_When they arrived, they sight they saw was shocking. The Nest was located in a semi-dormant volcano. The Vikings that had sailed to the Nest had successfully created a large hole on the side of the volcano. However, the young Vikings on dragonback could only watch in horror as an impossibly large dragon burrowed out of the side of the volcano with the ease of swimming, creating an avalanche of rocks. A Red Death. _

_Hiccup was dropped at the ship where his Night Fury was restrained on, whilst the other teens raced to distract the Red Death to give time for the Viking warriors to flee. When he at last freed his companion, the two took to the air and did battle with the monstrous dragon by themselves as the teens and their dragons had been defeated, yet fortunately not killed. Hiccup and his Night Fury led the Red Death up into the skies as they battled, the clouds obscuring the battle._

_When at last the two came into view, they sped down towards earth with the Red Death close behind. As the demon readied to reduce the boy and the dragon to cinders, the Night Fury shot a plasma blast into its mouth, setting the Red Death's mouth on fire. _

_As they came closer to the ground, the Red Death tried to slow down but its wings were damaged with massive holes. Thus, the monster crashed into the ground and exploded in a fiery burst of flames so strong that its body was reduces to cinders. _

_Sadly, the boy and the Night Fury were also consumed by the flames and died. _

_The tribe became heartbroken that they treated the boy and his dragon like dirt. They were fools when they thought they could destroy the Nest and Hiccup and his Night Fury were the ones to pay for their folly. A statue was built in honour of the two. But they did more than that. _

_They welcomed the dragons to the village and learned how to ride them. The control the Red Death had on the dragons was gone and the dragons became docile. With the dragons as partners, the tribe's technology and resources grew and many tribes in the Archipelago joined them in an alliance. For five years, the Archipelago lived in peace and harmony_

_However, many others heard of the tribe who flew on the backs of dragons and thus they fought against them, hoping to gain the wealth and the power the growing tribe wielded. The war was short yet fierce. Many victories were won on either side but eventually, all the villages except for Berk was destroyed. _

_To save his people, Hiccup's father, the Chief, gathered his people, along with their dragons and their possessions to evacuate them from their homeland to find a new home. He then burned his village down, in hope that their enemies never found their secrets. Finally, the Chief ordered that they relocate as many dragons as possible. _

_And so, they flew away into the sunset, never to return and never to be seen again._

* * *

Hiccup felt empty when he finished reading. Every question that he had in his mind was began to crack like shattering glass. He had to breathe. So they thought he and Toothless died when he fell into the flames. They made peace with dragons and incorporated them into their society. The other tribes in the archipelago joined them. There was a war. It forced the inhabitants of Berk to leave behind their homeland of seven generations.

Then they were gone.

"But this can't be right!" Hiccup exclaimed, "There were some mistakes in this book. The Barbaric Archipelago was never located off the Coast of Scotland. It was located on-"

"**The Coast of Norway,"** finished Dumbledore.

Seeing Hiccup dumbstruck, Dumbledore said, **"Apologies for interrupting you, Hiccup. I just wanted to show that I know about the mistakes in the book."**

Dumbledore continued, **"That is not the only error in the book. The second error was the location of the dragon's nest; it stated in the book that the Nest was located in Heimdall's Gate. However, in reality the location of the nest in an concealed area called..."**

"Helhiem's Gate," Hiccup finished in turn. The boy then asked, "When was this book written?"

In response to Hiccup's question, Dumbledore answered, **"In the 16****th**** Century, that is the period of time between 1500 to 1600."**

Hiccup gasped, that was about five hundred to six hundred years after the event in the book. But just as he had lowered his head onto his hand, he saw Dumbledore put his hand into his robes again. **"Hiccup, that book may not have been enough evidence for you. So what I have to show you is an item that was found two hundred years ago and analysis shows that it has been created one thousand and three hundred years ago."** With that, Dumbledore withdrew his hand from his robes and pulled out a book.

Hiccup started as he laid eyes on the book. It had changed. There were a few patches on the peeling leather cover and the pages were even more yellowed, wrinkled and dog-eared, with a few more stains standing out. The embossed emblem on the front had faded a little. Yet Hiccup could not mistake that dragon seal for anything else.

The Book of Dragons.

Shakily, Hiccup took the book into his hand and after a moment, opened the front cover on of the book. On the first page it said:

_**Written by Bork the Bold**_

Below that were written the words:

_**Revised **__**by**__** Fishlegs Ingerman and Astrid Hofferson**_

Hiccup then flipped to the next page. What was written on that page caused him to freeze. Hiccup looked in horror at the runes that spelled out these words:

_**This Revised Book of Dragons is dedicated to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.**_

_**The First Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon, yet saw himself reflected in the dragon's eye.**_

* * *

**I said that I was going to write which House Hiccup was most likely going to be sorted in but I thought it would be best to tell you when he gets sorted. **

**However, some of you have made some pretty interesting points that I agree with. **

**Shout out to Eris and PhantomWorks - they have said that Hiccup could actually be sorted into any of the Four Houses as he has characteristics of all the Houses. A very plausible reason for this is because of Hiccup's Zodiac. He was born on 29th February, which makes him a Pisces. Being the twelfth zodiac, Pisces are said to have the characteristics of the other eleven zodiacs. Thought that would be interesting for you to know. **

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd says he would be a Hufflepuff. **

**A Guest has said that Hiccup would be in Gryffindor. **

**Drew Heller, who has written the longest review I've ever seen on any story and whose review is by far my favourite, says (controversially to the norm) that Hiccup's Primary House would be Slytherin and his Secondary would be Ravenclaw. I also agree with you. I can't write the entire review but you could look at it at the reviews. Believe me, it is the longest review, you won't miss it.**

**Thanks for your reviews! **

**Next Chapter: That Wizard, In Grief**


	9. Author's Notes

**Author's notes**

Well, you probably thought that I had released a new chapter.

Unfortunately, no I haven't.

There is a reason for this.

My ability to write comes from describing the thoughts, emotions and feelings of the characters I write about. Thus, what I want to accomplish is that my writing is able to place its reader on the shoes of the person. Hence, it is very difficult for me to write about Hiccup's thought, feelings and emotions.

I have never experienced any sort of loss that has affected me deeply. Therefore, I am unable to write about any sort of grief as accurately as I can, much less Hiccup's reaction to the large amount of loss and confusion he is feeling. I want to give him a chapter so he could rest before the trip to Diagon Alley.

Please excuse my inability to continue my fanfic. I have every intention of continuing my story. I just need time to gather my thought and write about Hiccup's feelings.

Maybe, you could help. If you are able and willing, you can write a small piece about hiccup's grieving process.

It doesn't have to be a full chapter, just a summary of how the chapter could go. For example, you could say what time it is, who is talking to who and what they are talking about (its night and McGonagall is talking to Hiccup).

Great, I sound like a teacher now. Ugh.

Anyway, this doesn't mean that you have to do this. I will still try to write but like the Old Chinese proverb that says, "A single hand can't clap on its own," it would be very helpful if you gave me ideas on how to write the next chapter.

FYI, I have written another fanfiction. It called 'The Collision of the Three Worlds'. It is a crossover between Avengers, Naruto and Harry Potter and the plot is similar to Stargon's "Heroes Assemble!". I got Stargon's approval on writing this fanfiction.

This faction was born when I fell of the Harry Potter wagon and got picked up by the Naruto bus and as I was reading Stargon's story and thought about how the Avengers would stack up against the Akatsuki members. If you want to check it out, go to my profile and click on it.

I'm still going to continue "Hiccup and the Wizarding World" but I believe that doing this fanfiction might jog my mind more and help me continue my first fanfiction.

Please no fire and brimstone in my reviews please.

Until then, see ya.

theguywholikestowrite.


End file.
